Changes can be Reversed
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: Robin has comes back after a year in london to find nottingham a changed place. After finding his parents are missing he goes in search only to return back a year later to find out the truth with the help of Marian and the Gang. Life's simple not anymore!
1. Welcome back!

Robin walked down the corridors of his old school

Robin walked down the corridors of his old school. He's just returned to Nottingham school. A year ago he had had to leave because his father got transferred to a different police force. He had left everything that he cared about behind. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't put up one hell of a fight to stay but in the end he had left and now here he was back at good old Nottingham. He smiled to himself he didn't know how the gang would react would they hug him or hit him for leaving them. He stopped out side the door of his form room. He took a deep breath then knock.

"Come in" came the voice of Mr. Wilson. Robin had always liked his form tutor and was glade he was back in his old form.

As he opened the door and walked in the room went quite as everyone looked at him. "I'm back" Robin gave the class his famous grin. With that the whole class went into up roar. Robin was given pats on the backs and hugs from girls that he knew. When everyone was sitting down again Robin made his way to his gang who were standing at the back of the room. "Hey guy's" Robin smiled.

Much hit him round the head "Why didn't you call me and tell me that you were back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Forgive me?" Robin pleaded.

"Can I ever stay angry at you" Much replied hugging him.

"Not being funny but I can't wait to see Marian's face when she get here with the girls" Alan laughed.

"How is Marian?" Robin asked what he really wanted to know was if she was dating anyone.

"She's good not been the same since you left but she's okay." Will replied.

"Good. So what has happened since I've been gone?" Robin smiled.

"Well were to start some new kids came and well now they basically rule the school. Vaisey leader of the group and Guy well is his right hand man and body guard" Will explained.

"He's also the one who won't leave Marian alone" Alan added.

"She like him?" Robin asked.

"No she hates him but she has to be nice because her dad knows his dad" Much explained.

"Typical always does her best to keep her father happy" Robin smirked. "So how are the girls anyway?"

"There alright happy and all" Alan smiled.

"Still fancy Paula?" Robin asked.

"How do remember after all this time?" Alan asked.

"How could I forget my best mates tell you one thing though London girls so not as hot as our girls" Robin winked.

"Talking of the girls" Will smiled

Robin turned to see 5 girls walk into the room smiling and laughing. They looked up to see Robin standing there. All 5 stopped in there tracks starring at the boys.

"I must be seeing things because I am seeing Robin standing right there" Paula said.

"Then we must all be seeing stuff because I see him too" Dean exclaimed.

"Well hello to you too" Robin smiled.

Paula ran up to him and hugged him "Welcome back"

Dean did the same "What are you doing back here?"

"Well we moved back because I caused too much trouble in London" Robin smirked.

Djaq and Alice smiled and welcomed him back. Then the gang turned to Marian who was still standing there in shock. Robin couldn't take his eyes off her. She had changed in a year but Robin thought she was just as beautiful as ever.

Marian on the other was going though things in her head _I got to be dreaming again he can't be back he left, he's not allowed to come back. But here he is standing in front of me and boy does he look good. Damn it! I can't fall for him again can I? _ She ran up to him and gave him a massive hug "your really back?" Marian asked still hugging him.

"Well if I wasn't I think people would think you were crazy" Robin laughed Marian hit him playfully on the arm. Once they were done with all the greetings and Robin had answered all the questions. The bell went they all headed out of there form and headed to there first lesson P.E. Robin couldn't wait to play football again with all his mates. The girls went into the changing room and got ready for netball while they did this they chatted about everything.

"Can you believe that Robin is actually back?" Paula smiled. Robin and her were very friendly but nothing more because Paula liked Alan but would never admit it to anyone.

"Yeah I know I thought he would never come back yet here he is" Marian smiled

"Yeah the boy's seem happy that he's back too." Djaq added

"What you think Vaisey and Guy are going to think of him?" Dean asked.

"Well if I know Robin which I do they won't become best friends" Alice replied.

"I bet by the end of the day he'll hate them" Paula smiled

"Hey now Robin back maybe Guy will leave you alone Marian" Dean smiled

"Doubt it that guy is so annoying. I swear he follows me everywhere I go. I even think he got his time table changed so we have all the same lessons how weird is that?" Marian sighed.

"I think he won't have much time with you anymore because the look in Robin's eyes when he saw you was one that meant that he isn't going anywhere. He so still likes you" Paula smiled.

"No he doesn't he didn't before he left and he doesn't now" Marian replied

"She's in denial again. Some one shoot her and Robin if they just admitted there feelings for each other the whole world would be a happier place." Paula signed

"Same if you and Alan told each other. Same as if Will and Djaq. Same as if Dean and much did but we all know that we won't and that you will all deny that you like them. The only sensible one here is Alice who told John" Marian replied.

"Okay then no more denying it we will all tell the boys we like by the end of the year how we feel" Dean smiled.

"Deal" All the girls said putting there hands in.

They walked out the changing rooms and made there way to the courts to meet the rest of there group. The teacher soon got them into teams and they were off into a game. Marian was C against Davine Vaisey's twin sister. Djaq was WD again Melissa a mate of Davine's. Paula was GS against another one of Davine's girls. Alice was GD and Dean was WA. There were a few other girls filling the last positions that knew Marians girls as they were known. The game started and everything was going good Marian team was winning 5 – 3.

Meanwhile the Boys were out on the football pitch getting there teams sorted. This is where Robin first met Vaisey and Guy.

Vaisey and Guy approached Robin on the pitch "Hi I'm Vaisey your new here I see"

"No I been here before but left and here I am now back and glad" Robin replied politely.

"Well a lot of things have changed you left…" Vaisey didn't know his name

"Robin Locksley and thanks for the clue but I've been told about the changes and I plan on changing them once again" Robin smirked

"You better watch your mouth because you don't want to be on my bad side" Vaisey sneered.

"Thanks but I think I'll make that decision because here's a tip for you Vaisey I don't like bully's especially one's who have to get other people to do there dirty work" Robin sneered back.

Guy stood forward "Bad choice Locksley" Guy smiled.

"No I think I just made a very good decision because you may think you own this school but you didn't have me here before. And you think I'm about let you push my mates around then you got another thing coming" Robin smirked "Now if you don't mind I would like to get to a game of football where I'm going to kick you ass" Robin said walking over to the pitch.

"Well have to deal with him" Vaisey said to guy who nodded.

Once the football game got underway of course with Robin and his mates against Vaisey's lot, the game started off well with Robin teams scoring 3 goals but that's when Vaisey team started to foul people. Robin called his boys over and started a tactic that would put Vaisey in his place. The boy's started from the centre passing it to Alan who passed to Will Robin ran up the left side of the pitch. Will passed it back to Much who passed it back to John in goal. Guy looked at the play puzzled he hadn't noticed Robin up the other end of the pitch. Much, Will and Alan legged it up to the other end of the pitch leaving them completely defenseless. It was bait Guy and his team moved down the other end taking it. Robin smirked and before Guy or Vaisey could do anything John booted the ball up to the other end of the pitch to Alan who passed to Robin who shot and scored. Robin smirked and celebrated with his team. Then the whistle went signaling them to go get changed but before they did the couch called them over.

"Nice play out there today boys. Right I got the team drawn our here for the team. I want Alan, Will, Mike and Much in defense Guy, Steven, Richard and Andrew mid field John you in goal and Carter and Robin as stickers." Sir finished

"Sir who's going to be Captain?" Guy asked but he was surprised by the answer he got.

"Well based on that last play Locksley you are Captain and welcome back" Sir smiled.

Guy stormed off to the changing rooms in a strop all Robin could do was laugh.

When the boys got back they noticed the girls were still playing so they decided to go watch.

The game was tied 8 – 8 it was Davine's centre pass. She went to pass to Melissa but Djaq intercepted who quickly passed it to Marian who passed it down to Helen. Then she ran down passed her to the left of the circle where she received the pass from Helen she then passed to Paula who dodged the GD and received it she spun on the spot then shot and scored the girls cheered and the teacher called the girls over.

"Great game girls now you know how this works the wining team gets to play as the school team. So Marian you're Captain and you have a game next week against Livington." Miss told them

The girls made there way over to the boys who were standing at the side smiling. Robin hugged Marian "Congratulations. Nice playing too" Robin smiled

"Thanks how football go?" Marian asked,

"It went good I made Captain" Robin smirked.

"Typical first day back and you already make captain" Marian smirked

"He also met Vaisey and Guy" Much added.

"Really? So what happened?" Dean asked.

"Well put it this way we won't be sitting down and drinking tea together" Robin replied. The girls all started to laugh "So come on lets get changed before Mr. Beveridge throw's a hissy fit because were late for his lesson on angles." Robin smirked walking back to the changing rooms. Once they were changed they made there way to maths. They arrived just as the bell went Robin smiled as he saw that Mr. Beveridge hadn't changed a bit still had scruffy hair like he hadn't slept all night his ugly clothes and massive glasses.

"Robin Locksley, I heard you were back please take a seat next to Marian and get your equipment out" Sir said to Robin.

"Nice to see you again sir. I missed your lessons so much when I was in London none of them teachers were as good as you" Robin smirked.

"Just sit down Robin" Mr. Beveridge replied walking away.

"Worth a try" Robin smirked as he sat down next to Marian. She just giggled. Robin had never got along with his math teacher but he wasn't allowed to move down because he was actually really good at the subject. Robin was talking to Marian when Sir asked him a question. Robin stood up walked over to the board and wrote out the equation and answered it. He then grinned at sir and sat back down. Marian noticed the annoyance on sir face. Once math's was over they went down for break. They grabbed a table and sat down.

"So your telling me that none of you guys have been to the camp since I left?" Robin smiled.

"Well it didn't feel right with out you" Alice replied

"Well now I'm back how about we go after school?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah all of us just like old times" Dean smiled

"I don't get you Robin" Alan smiled "You come back and things are like you never left."

"Except there's two idiots who think the rule the school" Robin smirked

"They call themselves the black knights" Paula explained

"Well then just make's us the outlaws" Robin smirked

"The outlaws I like it" Much smiled

Robin was telling Marian about something he did in London when Guy walked over to her.

"Marian can I talk to you please?" Guy asked

"Sorry but I'm kind of busy" Marian smiled

"What talking to this loser" Guy replied

"If I'm the loser how come I'm the one wearing eyeliner and gets bossed around by a hobbit" Robin smirked

"Why don't you go back to where you came from" Guy threatened

"Well I am back from where I came from. So why don't you leave me and my friends alone" Robin sneered

"I think I'll let Marian decide who she wants to be with" Guy replied

"I think she made it pretty clear that she was talking to me" Robin replied.

Guy looked at Marian "You can do better than this lot Marian"

"Excuse me? This lot just so happen to be my friends and there a hell lot better than yours" Marian exclaimed "Just go back to your hobbit" Marian told him pulling Robin's arm getting him to sit down with her.

Guy stormed off back to where he came from.

"God does that guy ever get a clue" Marian sighed

"Well I could make sure he gets it" Robin said clutching his fist.

"No Robin I don't want you to get in trouble because of that scum bag. Anyway even if he did ask me out I say no" Marian smiled

"Really is there reason for that other than he is a complete scum bag?" Robin asked

"Maybe" Marian smirked

The bell went and they headed to French while Paula, Will and John went to woodwork.

Robin walked into the French room and sat down between Marian and Alan. The teacher came in and started the lesson. 15 minutes later they were doing book work and Alan was looking up words in the dictionary and saying things to Robin who kept laughing. Marian was trying her best to concentrate but she had Dean and much in front of her laughing as well as Alan and Robin next to her. Robin turned to Marian and smiled at how she was actually doing the work but seemed to be stuck on a question. He smiled and looked at his book he had always found French easy. He tore a piece of paper out of his book and wrote on it then passed it to Marian. She smiled _I don't get how he is so smart he never listens to the lesson yet he knows all the answers. _ She thanked him and told him to shut Alan up. Robin turned to Alan and hit him around the head.

"What was that for?" Alan asked rubbing his head

"I thought I saw a fly" Robin smirked

"O yeah well there's one on your head to" Alan said throwing the dictionary at Robin who ducked and it ended up hitting Marian. Who throw a glare at Alan who acted like he hadn't done anything?

"Alan-A-Dale out side this instant" The teacher shouted at him. She had seen what had happened. Alan stood up and glared at Robin who was laughing in his seat pretending to do the work.

"I'll get you back for that" Alan whispered walking out the room.

When the bell went Robin told Marian that he's met her and the girls on the field at lunch which she agreed. She hugged him and said goodbye while he went off to geography with Alan and she went to art to see the girls.

As soon as Robin walked into the room he was told to sit down and be quite his teacher Mr. Olden never liked Robin and always sent him out for not paying attention and by the look on his face he hadn't changed. Robin was sitting doing his work when Alan kicked his chair Robin smirked and turned around and smirked "that the best you can do?" Alan kicked his chair again and sent the table forward. He received a glare from Much because of it he just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Alan. With one more kick Robin's broke and he was sent out with Alan. When they got out side the burst out laughing "O my god did you see his face" Robin said between laughing.

"I ain't being funny or anything but he looked like he was about to explode." Alan laughed.

Sir came out the door and glared at them "Right considering you have no interest in learning in my class you can stay out here for the whole lesson" He then turned and went back into the class.

"Does he think that's a punishment or something because I so rather be out here than in there" Alan smirked

"Hey what you say we go see the girls?" Robin suggested

"Race you" Alan said running down the stairs with Robin on his tail.

They ran around to the art block "You got slow" Robin laughed as he beat Alan there

"Well if you hadn't pushed me in that bush I would of so beaten you" Alan replied

"Doubt it" Robin replied.

Marian was drawing the tree out side the classroom when she saw Robin and Alan. She shook her head _no doubt they got kicked out of geography. Something's never change._

Robin smiled at her and waved she rolled her eyes and walked over to Paula and told her about the boys outside. They then went and asked the teacher if they could go out side and draw with. The teacher nodded and they went out the back door of the room closing it behind them.

"What you do to get kicked out?" Marian asked.

"I was kicking Robin's chair and it sort of broke" Alan laughed

"So sir told us that we had to stay out of the rest of his lessons so we thought we'd come see you lovely girls" Robin added

"Well were honored but we have work to do" Paula said turning around to go back inside

"Smarty" Alan smirked.

"Excuse me?" Paula turned back to him

"You're such a smarty. You always working and never pull pranks anymore" Alan explained

"Well that because I have better things to do" She replied

"O come on Paula you love pulling pranks prove to me you still got it" Alan smiled

"Fine we have cooking last don't we?" Paula asked

"Yeah were making cakes in groups" Marian replied

"Good perfect time to get back at Vaisey and guy" She smirked

"So how about you girls sit down and draw what ever and will keep you company?" Robin smiled

"Fine" Marian replied. They all sat down on the grass Marian was drawing while Robin kept whispering things to her. Paula and Alan were having an argument about how Paula's Flower looked like a rotten apple. It ended up with Alan being slapped across face and him saying sorry to Paula.

"You know Alan completely fancies her" Robin told Marian

"Yeah and she totally likes him" Marian smiled.

**So what do you think? First Robin Hood fic be nice please. Next chapter: lunch food tech and the camp! Please Review **

**Chaz…x**


	2. Camp

The girls were sitting watching the boys play football while they ate there lunch

The girls were sitting watching the boys play football while they ate there lunch.

"Do boy's ever sit down and eat?" Djaq asked

"No they like to be on the go all the time like Marian" Paula replied

"Hey! I can sit still" Marian replied

"Yeah only when your drawing or day dreaming" Dean smiled

"Well I'm not the only one you all hate sitting around doing nothing" Marian defended

"True" They all shrugged.

"Hey girls fancy showing us what you got?" Robin shouted over to them

"Shall we?" Marian smirked

With this all the girls stood up and put there trainers on and walked over to the boys.

"Will let you start" Robin smiled passing the ball to Marian

"O how very gentlemen like of you" Marian smiled

Robin winked "Always a gentlemen for you Maz" Marian smiled at her old nickname

"Cut the flirting and lets get this game started" Paula screamed from behind

Marian rolled her eyes and passed the ball back to dean the game had begun. Once the girls had scored 3 times the boys decided not to be so nice anymore and came back with 2 goals of there own.

"That all you got Locksley" Marian tormented Robin

"No I got a lot more believe me" Robin smirked back

Robin passed back to Alan and ran up the pitch ready to receive the ball but before he could Paula jumped on him pulling him down to the floor. Djaq received the ball and ran up the pitch but the boys decided if the girls were going to play dirty then they would. So Will pulled Djaq to the floor but she managed to pass to Dean but she was soon brought down by Much. Now it was Marian and Robin both running towards the ball. Marian got to the ball seconds before Robin but Robin couldn't stop so ended up falling on top of her. They both burst out laughing then released how close they were.

Robin was suddenly pulled off Marian and to his feet. When he turned around he was face Guy.

"What do you think your doing?" Guy sneered

"I think that I'm playing football and was enjoying some quality time with Marian" Robin smirked

"Locksley stay away from her" Guy threatened

"Excuse me" Marian exclaimed as she stood up "If I want him away from me I'll tell him. It was a bit of fun"

"Marian you need to learn who you should or shouldn't hang around with" Guy told her

"I think I've I know who I should be friends with" Marian glared back

"So if you don't mind Guy we are going to get back to our great game of tickle chase" Robin smirked then turned to Marian and started to tickle her. She squealed and ran away leaving Guy to leave. The bell went and every picked up there uniforms and made there way to form. When they reached there they sat down.

"Boys girls' uniform sort it out please" Sir told the gang as they walked in.

"Yes sir" They said in unison

They took off the trainers and put on there shoes sorted out there ties and shirts but they knew it wouldn't last long. Sir took the register and the Gang headed to food. Paula had an evil smile on her face revenge on Vaisey and Guy was going to be sweet. When they reached Food they put there aprons on and walked over to the stations. Robin joined Marian Alan and Paula in a group against there teachers wishes. Robin and Alan were weighing the ingredients and making as much mess as possible. They then put it in the bowl and made the cake mix. Marian and Paula were covered in flower but Alan and Robin were white head to toe. They were sent to go clean up outside. Paula decided this would be the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action. She walked over to the cupboard and picked a bottle of something out. She then walked over by Guy and Vaisey's cake mix. She pretended to trip and poured some of the mixture into the mixture.

"Watch it" Guy sneered

"Sorry" Paula said and walked back over to Marian

"What you do?" Marian asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Paula smirked

Marian just rolled her eyes and put the cake into the oven just as Robin and Alan reentered.

"You did all the work with out us were hurt" Robin pretended to act hurt

"Well since you feel you missed out you can do the washing up" Marian smirked

"Sorry no can do miss told up to stay away from anything that we could make mess with" Alan smirked

"Well then I guess me and Marian will just have to eat the left over cake mix" Paula smiled picking up the bowl and eating some of the mix

"We can't make a mess with that we promise" Alan said trying to grab the bowl

"Okay here's the deal you do the washing up and will give you the cake mix" Marian smiled

"Deal" Robin and Alan said they ran to the bowl and wash everything up in record time.

Marian smiled "What boys won't do for what they want"

"Well if I want something I won't stop till I get it" Robin smirked

The timer went off and Marian ran over to the over pulling out the cake and placing it on the side. Marian checked it was done and got it out the tin with the help of Paula. They left it to cool the made the icing and let the boy's decorate it of course the girls told them how to. The cake turned out to look pretty good well it must of because the teacher gave them an A for decoration then when she tasted it she changed it to A. Marian Paula Robin and Alan high fived each other.

"Watch this" Paula smirked leaning against the counter of there area watch there teacher talk to Guy and Vaisey. Then when she took a bite of it she ran over to the sink and drunk a lot of water Guy and Vaisey looked at each other confused.

The gang were standing laughing at there station they were trying there best to hide it but it wasn't working.

"Guy you must be as bad as a cook as you are at getting a girl" Alan laughed

Guy made his way over to Alan Fist clutched he put his hand up but before he could hit Alan Robin grabbed hold of his arm "You don't want to do that" Robin glared at him.

"Yes Mr. Gisborn you don't to end up with detention now do you" The teacher said behind him

Guy pulled his arm out of Robin's grasp "You'll pay for this A-Dale" Guy threatened

"I ain't being funny or anything but I didn't do anything" Alan shrugged "I didn't come in until after all the cakes were in" Alan defended

"Same here. So don't try blaming your bad cooking on us" Robin smiled

"Guy Vaisey I'll see you after class to talk with you about how to probably make a cake"

The gang turned back to there cake and started to eat it they were passing cake around the room and everyone was enjoying. The bell went and they all packed up and left.

"Will meet you at the camp we've got to change" Marian told Robin

"Alright see you later" Robin smiled

"Robin one more thing" Robin turned around and looked at her "Welcome back" She smiled

"Good to be back" Robin smirked then headed off home.

Marian jumped into her father's car throwing her bag in the back.

"Hey who was that boy?" Edward asked

"Don't you recognize him dad that was Robin Locksley" Marian smiled

"Well that explains the smile on your face" Edward laughed

"Is it that obvious?" Marian sighed

"Yeah it is" Edward laughed

When Marian got home she ran upstairs into her room putting her music on she grabbed some clothes out her wardrobe. She got changed checked her e-mails and then headed down stairs.

"Marian Guy's on the phone for you" Edward called from the living room

"Tell him I'm busy with homework" Marian replied

A few minutes later Edward walked into the kitchen were Marian was making herself a drink.

"You and Guy had a falling out?" Edward asked

"Dad we weren't friends to begin with. He just fancies me but I don't like him like that. In fact I don't like him at all" Marian replied

"Why he seems like a nice boy to me?" Edward questioned

"Yeah you don't see what he's like at school. You should of seen him with Robin today he was going to hurt Alan for something he didn't do and thanks to Robin he was stopped" Marian explained

"Marian we all know what Alan is like he always getting himself in trouble" Edward remembered

"Yeah but it wasn't it was Paula Alan wasn't even there" Marian defended

Edward gave up and started to leave "Dad I'm going out to meet the guys before you ask I haven't got any homework" She smiled

"fine but don't be late still got school tomorrow" Edward warned

"I won't later Dad" Marian waved as she left

Marian met up with Paula, Dean. Djaq and Alice on the corner of her street they then put there hoods up so they weren't noticed by anyone and made there way to the forest near there a state. When they were younger Will's Dad had got fed up of them always bothering him about stuff so he built a hidden camp in the forest for them the only people who knew were it was, was the gang and they always made sure that no one followed them there. The gang hadn't gone there when Robin had left because it didn't feel right with out him but now he was back they were going back. When the girls got to the edge of the forest they met the boys. Then they made there way into the forest and headed to there old camp. They came to a stop in between to walls the gang all smiled.

"Welcome home people" Robin said pushing a stone and the front of the camp lifted up revealing chairs chest's bed's sleeping bags and clothes. Robin walked in "Look what I found" He smiled picking up all the tags that were on the table. They had all taken there tags off when Robin had left it was a promise that they wouldn't put them back on till Robin returned "Right where we left them" Robin passed them to each person and they put them around there head's.

"It feel's great to have these back" Will smiled

"Yeah hey you think there's still that stream done by the caves?" Djaq asked

"Why don't we go look" Will smiled

Djaq nodded and they headed off. Alan and Paula went though all the old things while Dean and Much looked though the food place to see if anything was still edible

"Would you care for a walk my lady?" Robin smirked

"How kind of you sir I would love to" Marian smiled taking Robins hand and walk off into the forest.

**Sorry to leave you but it took me forever to write and I promise next chapter there will be more Will and Djaq. Swear on my life. So please review…x**

**Chaz…x**


	3. Walks

Will and Djaq were making there way towards the caves all that was going though Djaq mind was the deal she'd made with the girls

Will and Djaq were making there way towards the caves all that was going though Djaq mind was the deal she'd made with the girls. _I have all year to tell him. I could tell him at the end of the year but what if he likes me we'd would have wasted all that time. Err how annoying._

"Djaq you okay?" Will asked

"I'm fine" Djaq a little too quickly "Just thinking about all the fun times we use to have out here" Djaq lied

"Yeah it was like our little place mine and yours" Will smiled

"Yeah, do you remember when we found it?" Djaq asked

"Yeah we just come out of the caves after it rained and I slipped and ended up at the stream" Will replied

"I had to help you all the way back to camp because you hurt yourself" Djaq laughed

"Then the next day you made me come back and we had a picnic and everything" Will smiled

"That was a great day" Djaq sighed

"Yeah it was but there's more to come always is" Will winked

oOo

"So what was London like?" Marian asked

"Busy, lots of people" Robin replied

"Lots of girls?" Marian smiled

"Yeah but none as beautiful as you" Robin winked

"Locksley you know them lines never work on me" Marian rolled her eyes

"Always a challenge Maz" Robin smirked

"You know me always different even if it upsets my father" Marian sighed

"Why would your father be upset?" Robin questioned

"He wanted the perfect young lady. Who does as she told and doesn't get in trouble at school. Who gets good grades and doesn't wear make-up or talk back and he got me. The complete opposite" Marian explained

"But your fine the way you are. He may not of got the daughter he wanted but he got a head strong stubborn mouthy girl who can stick up for herself and take care of her mates. Who is beautiful on the outside and inside. Your smart and your great at netball and football even if I won' t admit it to the guys. I'm glad you are who you are and that your not some goody two shoes. I can bet you a everyone of them people back there agrees with me" Robin argued

"You are a charmer aren't you" Marian smiled

"Always" Robin grinned

"Robin I've missed you" Marian told him

"Yeah I missed you too. The guys said you changed when I left but you seem the same now"

"I guess I was having a hard time getting over you leaving and I was angry at you I know I shouldn't have been it wasn't your fault you left but a part of me needed to blame someone and that was you. Then when you didn't call or email or anything I thought you'd forgotten about us. Then Guy and Vaisey came and well everything started to change so I thought I had to change. You were always the one who told me I shouldn't do what people wanted me to do if I didn't want to do it. Then when you were gone I did everything my dad wanted even if it meant being nice to Guy and keeping my mouth shut" Marian explained

"I could never forget you guys especially not you. I just didn't want to hurt you by keeping in contact then when my dad said we were coming back I wanted to surprise you. But just because I was gone doesn't mean you have to change and hang around with scum bags like Guy." Robin replied

"I know but my father was the only one left to impressed" Marian sighed

"Well making yourself unhappy doing it then its not worth it" Robin agued

"Typical of you to come back so smart" Marian smiled

"Well I have the brains and the looks" Robin smirked

"Don't flatter yourself" Marian smiled

"Well then I'll just have to flatter you instead" Robin winked


	4. Guy

The next day Robin woke up bright and early

The next day Robin woke up bright and early. He couldn't wait to go to school, which was one thing he thought he's never be happy to do, but since he'd come back to Nottingham and had seen Marian and the gang he felt like he was home again. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Wait a minute mister" His mother called as he was running out the kitchen.

Robin stopped right in the doorway "What?" he turned around to face his mother.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast" she told him

"But mum I want to meet Marian at her house" Robin whined "Please just this once" he begged

"Fine just this once" His mother replied smiling

"Thank you" Robin smiled and ran off.

As Robin left he passed his father who walked into the room. He went over to his wife.

"He seems a lot happier now he's back" He smiled

"Yeah and I think it's because of one special girl" She smirked back

"Well then he should be happy Edward's coming over on Friday for dinner which means our little lovers can spend sometime together" He replied

oOo

Marian woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She hadn't ever been so happy to be going to school since Robin left. But now he was back and she had made a promise with the girls. _Darn it! That stupid promise! Why the hell did I say I would tell him! He doesn't like me like that. But he is always saying things which could mean he likes me. Stop it! _ Marian thought while she got ready for school. She went down stairs and ate her breakfast she then grabbed her bag and stepped out the door. When she looked down at her gate someone was standing there. The smile she had on her face disappeared, it was Guy.

"Marian!" he smiled as he saw her.

She walked up to him "Guy what are you doing here?" she asked trying her best to sound happy.

"I thought I'd walk you to school and maybe I could have that talk with you" He smirked _she can't say no she has no other reason not to walk with me…._ Guy was brought out of his trail of thought by a voice coming from behind him.

"Well Guy that was very nice of you to offer but Marian said she would walk with me yesterday" Robin smirked walking over to where Marian and Guy stood. Marian looked at Robin smiling but trying not too much to show how happy she really was.

"Marian?" Guy asked looking back at her

"Sorry Guy but I sort of did. You know with Robin being gone we have a lot of catching up to do" Marian lied

"Well maybe we can talk later" Guy suggested

"When I have some free time yeah" Marian put on a smile and walked off with Robin. "Thank you" Marian said when they were out of earshot of Guy.

"No problem. But Marian what I don't get is why you don't tell Guy that you don't like him." Robin questioned

"I can't his dad works with mine and my dad thinks he's a good boy." Marian explained

"Typical always doing what daddy wants." Robin shook his head

"My father only wants the best for me" Marian replied

"Yeah and the best for you is not Guy" Robin smirked

"How do you know? You've been back a day Robin" Marian sneered at him

"So you like him? A bully. I may have been back only a day Marian but what I've heard and what I've seen isn't good." Robin said back

"Yeah but it's only because of Vaisey" Marian defended

"Guy could stop Vaisey if he wanted to but he doesn't that's why I don't like him. The guy's where right you have changed. The Marian I use to know would never stick up for a guy that causes pain to other people" Robin said and walked off.

Marian just looked at him _is he right? Why am I sticking up for Guy? _She thought to her self.

oOo

When break hit the gang were in there normal place on the field except Marian.

"Where is she?" Paula asked

"I don't know she said she had something to do and then left" Eve said

"That's odd" Will said to Djaq they were sitting a bit off from the group

"What is?" Djaq asked confused

"Robin he's hasn't talked all morning and now Marian missing break with us. That's odd" Will explained

"Yeah Marian hasn't said much either. Robins been back a day and there already not talking" Djaq sighed

"Why can't they just admit that they like each other" Will smirked

"Yeah but it's hard to tell someone you like them when your not sure if they like you back" Djaq said some what nervously

"Yeah I know what you mean" Will said looking at Djaq

While the gang were having there separate conversations Robin stood up and left with out being noticed. He needed to talk to Marian and soon.

oOo

Marian had gone to her locker to get some books when she had bumped into Guy. _Great!_ She thought sarcastically.

"Marian I was wondering if you would like to go to the cinema with me this Saturday?" Guy asked deciding to get straight to the point.

"Guy Erm… I'm sorry but I can't I sort of made plans with the gang" Marian lied

"Marian I know that you think that if you left your so called friends you think you would have no one but you would you have me. You don't need those outlaws" Guy said taking Marian hand.

She pulled her hand away "No that's not what I think has it ever occurred to you that I don't like you" Marian sneered

"Look Marian you can't keep denying your feelings. Ever since that Locksley boy came back you've changed this is not what your father would want" Guy said trying to make her feel guilty

"Your right Guy I have been denying my feelings for you" Guy face lifted into a smiled but soon disappeared by what she said next "I been saying that I like you when I fact I can not stand you! Thank God Robins back to put some sense into me" Marian smirked

Guy grabbed hold of her arm "Wait until your father finds out about this" Guy sneered

"Yeah wait until he hears about how you tired to force me to go out with you and leave my friends behind" Marian smirked back

"You little…." Guy was stopped by that same voice that interrupted him this morning

"Oi! Leave her alone" Robin called running up to them

Guy let his grip on Marian go and turned to Robin "This is none of your business Locksley" Guy sneered

"Well I'm making it my business" Robin sneered back

"Who do you think you are?" Guy said stepping closer to Robin

"Well as far as I remember I think I'm Robin Locksley" Robin smirked "And also the guy is going to stop bullies like you from hurting people or forcing people to do things"

"You've been away to long. Things change" Guy smirked back

"Yeah your right things change people change but changes they can be reversed" Robin smirked "O and there's one thing that will never change for me" Robin winked at Marian

"Your just one person like everyone else" Guy sneered "what makes you think you can stop us"

"That's were your wrong" Marian came in to the conversation coming to stand beside Robin "He's got me and the gang" Marian smiled

"You see these tags" Robin said pulling his out "Anyone wearing this tag is one of my gang an outlaw as we call ourselves. So you know who not to mess with" Robin smirked

"We did it to make sure people as dumb as you could understand simply" Marian added with a smile

Guy turned around and stormed off back to were ever he came from. Robin turned to Marian.

"You okay?" He asked as he saw how pale she looked

"I just told Guy that I hate him and put him in his place. I'm more than okay I'm brilliant" she said turning to face him.

"Well it's about time" Robin smirked

"Yeah and I'm sorry about this morning I just hate it when your right" Marian confessed

"Wow did my Marian just admit she was wrong? Are you feeling alright" Robin mocked putting a hand to her head.

"Stop it" Marian pushed his hand away

"So how about we go out this weekend to a movie or something with the gang?" He asked

"Sure sounds like fun" Marian smiled "But you're paying for me"

"Now if I did that it would seem like a date" Robin smirked "So that's exactly what I'm going to do"

"What? Why?" Marian asked

"So if we happen to see Guy he'll think your taken" Robin explained "But most of all because I want to" Robin smiled

"Robin Locksley are you implying you want to go on a date with me?" Marian half mocked half serious.

"Well if I was what would you say?" he asked

"Well I would say yes but no one else epically the girls could know that it was a date" Marian smiled

"And why's that?" Robin smirked

"Because they would refuse to come and then we couldn't set them up with the boy's they like" Marian replied.

"Very good my lady. So it's a date…. I mean a secret date" Robin smirked

The bell went and they headed off to there next lesson. Talking about the weekend and how they would set the gang up.


	5. The setup

It week had gone alright; they had had a few encounters with the black knights but nothing serious

It week had gone alright; they had had a few encounters with the black knights but nothing serious. It was now Saturday and Marian was once again going out with the gang. She had been round Robins last night for dinner and had ended up falling asleep while watching a movie with Robin. It would have been nice if her dad hadn't woken her up and said they had to leave. _Why can't he just let me have a life!! I'm almost 16 not 6!!_ She had thought when they were walking home. Her father was old fashioned always would be. Yet tonight she had told her father that she was staying round Paula's when actually the gang had planned to stay at the camp just like old times. So here she was finishing off her make up and hair with Paula complaining about what she was wearing.

"What do you think?" Paula asked coming out in about the 15th outfight.

"You look drop dead gorgeous Alan won't be able to resist you now can we please leave" Marian sighed

"Fine but if he don't like it I'll blame you" Paula said picking up her jacket.

They headed out the front door and headed to the cinema. When they got there they met up with Robin and Alan. Robin smiled and hugged Marian.

"You look beautiful as usual" Robin winked

"You don't wash up to bad either" she smiled

Alan was standing starring at Paula, he was use to seeing her in clothes like these but every time he saw her she took his breath away. _God what she doing to me?_ Alan thought

"Well you may not be able to draw but boy do you know fashion" Alan smirked giving Paula a hug

Paula shook her head typical of Alan to be able to put a compliment and an insult in the same sentence. "Wish I could say the same for you but you can't draw and you have no fashion sense either" Paula smirked

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm very fashionable" Alan responded

"Could have fooled me" Paula said with raised eye's brows

Robin and Marian stood there watching them arguing and smiled "why can't they just shut up and kiss" Robin whispered in Marian's ears

"Because there both to shy" Marian replied

"Alan shy? He must really like her. Maybe I could give him a push" Robin smirked

Soon the whole gang had arrived they all walked in the cinema bought there tickets and grabbed some snacks. Robin had booked the tickets online before they came and was proud that he had put them all on different rows. They walked into the scene room and Robin and Marian went off to find there seats while the rest sorted out there's. Robin had purposely picked the back row for him and Marian so they would have some privacy and so they could see all the gang and what was going on. As the film started Robin and Marian were very comfy at the back snuggled together eating popcorn. Neither was actually watching what was on the scene because they kept looking between the pairs.

oOo

Alan and Paula were sitting about the fifth row from the back. Alan really wanted to put his hand around her but was scared how she would react. He decided to take a chance. He turned to Paula and tapped her on the shoulder she turned to look at him "What?" she asked

"Come out side with me for a minute would you I want to ask you something that I can't do in here?" He asked nervously

"Sure" She replied smiling nervously

They made there way out into the hall.

"What's up?" Paula asked trying to act casual when really she was scared as hell

"Well I was sort of wondering…. If you want to….but if you don't its alright…" Alan stuttered, he took a deep breath "if maybe you like to go out with me?"

Paula squealed and kissed him "yes!" she smiled he put his arm around her and they walked back into the movie. Paula looked up to Marian and saw her wink at her. _ She planned this, the cheeky cow!!_ Paula smiled to herself. The film finished and the gang headed out to the pizza place down the road. They all were sat there eating there pizza enjoying themselves. Djaq was heading back from the toilet when some grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her round she came face to face with Will.

"Will you scared the shit out of me" Djaq said trying to get her heart beat back to normal, which wasn't easy considering who was standing in front of her.

"Sorry I just was wanted to talk to you in private" Will explained

"Sure" Djaq replied

"Well you know how Alan asked Paula out that took guts, because he's like liked her forever. So you know I thought if he could ask the girl he likes out then I could" Will strutted. Djaq knew what he was going to ask so she decided to shut him up before world war 3 started. She kissed him. At first Will was surprised but once he knew what was happening he kissed her back. Robin and Marian were sat at there table with the gang when they noticed Will and Djaq walking back holding hands. Robin and Marian turned to each other and smiled. "Two down one to go" Robin whispered in her ear. They now turned there attention to Much and Dean who were sitting laughing about some stuff.

Marian turned to Robin "You and me both know Much wont ask her out on his own he's to shy so were going to have to force him to do it. We might the help of the rest of the gang." She explained

"Yeah, you tell the girls and I'll tell the boys with but try not to get Dean or Much's attention" Robin winked at her

**Right I first want to say I'm so sorry that I haven't updated ****lately but I've had all my stupid exams and homework!! So I promise I will try to update a lot more!! **

**Second of all I'd like to say sorry for nicking other peoples characters I only realised this after I started writing it but the names got stuck in my head when I read other robin hood school fic's so I am sorry!! **

**And lastly thank you for all who review please keep reviewing and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter- finishing off the night Will Much tell Dean??**

**Luv ya all …x**

**Chaz…x**


	6. Together

They were all now back at camp and everyone was enjoying themselves

They were all now back at camp and everyone was enjoying themselves. The rest of the gang had now been told about the plan. Which Much and Eve were completely clueless to. They were all now sat round the fire when Marian gave the sign.

"O Alan I completely forgot my bag back at the restaurant could come with me to get it" Paula said suddenly

"Of course my dear" Alan said standing up

About 5 minutes later Will and Djaq went off to get some fire wood or so they said. That just left Much, Dean, Marian and Robin.

"Marian would you like to go for a walk" Robin winked

"Sure why not" Marian smiled

Much was now looking very uncomfortable now and so was Dean. They sat in silence for a bit.

"I remember the first time I came here" Dean smiled "It was pouring down with rain and I was out picking flowers for my mum when I bumped into you and you took me out of the rain to here where I met the gang. I think that was the best day of my life." Dean smiled

"Yeah, you got to make a lot of new friends and you met the gang" Much smiled

"Yeah that was good but what made it better was meeting you" Dean said shyly looking at the ground

Much's head snapped up _did she just say that O my god she did! She likes me! I mean she really likes me!! Well say something you idiot! _Much was saying in his head "You know Dean your probably one of the only girls that actually likes me and doesn't tell me to shut up" He smiled

"That's because I think your sweet and I love to listen to what you've got to say" Dean replied

"Dean…I don't know…. Well maybe you'd like to like be my girlfriend?" Much asked nervously

"O My God yes of course" Dean squealed and jumped into Much's lap

"Finally!" Came a chorus of people and out stepped Alan, Paula, Will, Djaq, Alice and John.

"You planned this" Much and Dean both shouted

"No we just helped it was Marian and Robin they did it to all of us" Alan explained

"The cheeky buggers" Djaq said

"Talking of the two where are they?" Will asked

"Well they said they were going for a walk" Much explained

"O she we were actually meant to leave not just hide in the bushes" Alan laughed

oOo

Robin and Marian were walking about in the woods talking about how the night went.

"I think it went well tonight" Marian smiled

"Yeah and bet Much has asked her by now he has to or I will have to physically put him in a cupboard with her and not let them out till he asks her" Robin laughed

"Yeah I'll help you" Marian smiled "Do you think they've figured out we set them all up" Marian asked

"I don't think there that dump" Robin smirked. They were quite for a bit. "You know what I've released about all them back there?"

"What?" Marian asked

"I released that they finished off there night with a kiss. And guess what I'm going to do this night perfect" Robin smiled walking up to Marian.

"O do tell" Marian smirked as Robin was inches of face

"I'm going to kiss my girlfriend" Robin said centre meters from her lips and then pushed his lips on hers. They pulled apart "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that" Robin smirked

"Well will just have to make up for lost time" Marian smiled kissing him again

**Ohhh…aren't I soppy!! No killing me Dean and Much are together!! The Couples are complete!! But as normal there is no plain sailing for the gang never is!! **

**Next chapter: Guy finds out about Marian and Robin…..**

**Review please!!**

**Chaz…x**


	7. Jealousy And The Beep Test

Marian had just got into school and went straight to her locker to put her jacket away

Marian had just got into school and went straight to her locker to put her jacket away. When she got there someone was standing by it. It was Guy. _Great what does he want? _Marian thought to herself. She walked up to her locker and opened it hoping to just ignore him. No such luck.

"Marian, did you have a nice weekend?" Guy asked casually

Marian smirked she could wind him up "O yeah it was brilliant I got to spend loads of time with Robin"

"Marian you know if he's bothering you I can deal with him" Guy smiled at her

"O but why would he be bothering me because as far as I remember you don't go out with boys that bother you. For example I wouldn't go out with you because you bother me" Marian smiled sweetly

"Marian are you telling me that you're going out with Robin?" Guy asked getting angry

"Yes Robin is my boyfriend and the other part was that you are bothering me. So as you said you'd stop Robin bothering me do you think you could do that to yourself" Marian smiled then turned and headed up to the form room where she was sure to find the gang.

When she got in to form she sat down next to Dean with a smirk on her face. Dean noticed this "What's got you so happy?"

"O I bumped into Guy at my locker and I might have said a word or two" Marian smirked back

"How'd he take it?" Dean questioned

"Some were between a boy whole just lost his teddy and a lion who is about to kill an antelope" Marian smiled

"I wish I was there" Dean giggled

At this point the boys walked into form like normal after the bell. Mr. Wilson gave them all the 'your-late' stare which the boys ignored. They took there seats behind the girls and kept talking. They weren't sure how to act in school. The questions that keep going through there head's was does the other want everyone to know? Through form they had ended up moving seats. Will, Djaq, Alan and Paula were sitting talking about a project they had to do. Much and Dean were talking about there next food lesson. Little John and Alice were doing what they always did staring at each other smiling. Marian was sitting on the table in front of Robin. She wasn't sure if he would be happy about her telling Guy about them or not.

"I bumped into Guy this morning" she said looking at her hands.

Robin leaned forward and took her hands making her look at him "so what happened?" Robin asked casually

"Well he asked how my weekend went and I told him about us and he was angry but I left before he could say anything" Marian smiled nervously

"Well if he had of touched you he would have had me to deal with. So I'm guessing he still isn't going to leave you alone?" Robin replied

"I wouldn't bet on it. But that don't matter anyway were together and were happy. Surly that's good enough" Robin smirked leaning closer to her so his face was inches from hers

She put a finger on his lips to stop him "I don't think so Locksley you'll have to do better than that." Marian smirked standing up off the table and grabbing her bag. Robin shook his head and stood up and followed her out the room. This was going to be a long day.

Robin was in geography with Alan and was actually doing his work to his teacher's surprise. He could feel someone watching him he looked up to see Sarah starring at him with a flirty smile on her face. Robin groaned inwardly, Sarah had been flirting with Robin before he'd left and he'd only gone out with her because she wouldn't leave him alone. But when she started to talk rubbish about his friends he broke up with her. But now it looked like she was back. She got out of her chair and made her way over to Robin. She had a skirt on that was more like a belt.

"Hey Robin" Sarah said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey" Robin said not looking up from his book

"Me and my friends are going out after school today and I was wondering if you'd like to come along" Sarah smiled

Robin, for the first time since she'd come to him, looked at her with a smirk on his face "Can I bring my girlfriend along? Because I'm not sure she'd be happy with me going of with a load of sluts"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Sarah said shocked

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me. But there is one thing I can tell you is I don't like sluts and get a skirt to go with the belt I don't want to look at them legs unless I have too and I'm nor do the other boys" Robin smiled as the bell went he grabbed his bag and left.

He basically ran to French to get away from her. She was trying to follow him. When he got there he collapsed in his seat next to Marian.

"Why you so tired?" Marian asked turning to face him

"Sarah I told her about us and she was following me so I legged it to get away from her" Robin explained

"She didn't take it well then?" Marian smirked

"No she took that fine I think it was when I called her a slut and told her to get a new skirt that she got upset" Robin smiled

"Robin that was mean! Well done!" Marian laughed

All through French Robin and Marian were laughing about Sarah and Guy. Mean while Much and Dean who were sitting in front of Robin and Marian were having there own discussion.

"So do you want everyone to know about us? I mean us going out?" Much asked nervously

"Well only if you don't mind" Dean replied shyly

"Yeah I'd like that." Much smiled

Robin leaned forward "Camp after school you in?" he asked

"Yeah sure" Much replied

"Of course" Dean smiled

"Great" Robin smiled turning back to see Alan in a daydream land "You okay?" Robin asked him.

"Me I'm great I've got the best girlfriend ever how can I not be okay" Alan smirked

"Wow you're really happy about this. I always thought of you as a player mate no offence" Robin explained

"Well yeah I was but I really want this to work" Alan replied

"Good on you mate" Robin smiled he could see he really wanted this.

The bell went and the gang headed out to the field to have a relaxing time. When they got there they all collapsed onto the floor.

"I hate Monday's" Djaq exclaimed

"Don't we all" Will replied

"This will cheer you all up we have math's next" Marian said sarcastically

"O joy another lesson on factorizing. I can not wait" Robin joined in

"At least were init together" Paula smiled from where she was laying on Alan's chest

"Yeah true" Alice smiled

"O no Black knights at 12 o'clock" Much said sitting up

The other turned to see Vaisey, Guy and some other black knights.

"Well look its little Robin Red breast and his gang" Vaisey smirked

"And what do we owe the pleasure o mighty hobbit" Robin asked back

"Well after the stunt you pulled last week we thought we'd give you a little warning. Mess with me and you condemn your self to a life of terror" Vaisey spat

"There some big words for a hobbit you been reading a dictionary well its not like he has a girl so he had nothing better to do" Alan smirked

"Watch your mouth A-Dale or you're the one who going to need to learn again" Guy threatened

"O really well he wouldn't come to you to teach him because as far as I'm concerned you are dumper than any of us. So why don't you going trotting back to the dump you came from and leave me and my friends alone before I do a lot more than make you fail food tech" Paula said angrily

"The little girls got a mouth maybe you should mind it" Guy smiled

"My mouth does more than talk it bites too so I'd back off" Paula replied

"Don't worry we'll have our revenge" Vaisey smiled "See you later" with that they turned and walked away.

Everyone turned back to look at Paula who was the only one standing up. "What?" she asked looking at every ones eyes on her "I've wanted to do that for so long. I feel so much better now"

The others just shook there heads and started there own conversations. Paula went and sat back down with Alan he kissed her on the cheek "Well done" she smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Get a room" Will shouted over from his place with Djaq. They didn't listen and carried on. Maths went okay and the gang were enjoying themselves. After math's they made there way out onto the P.E fields only to be told to go to the gym. So went back into the school and got changed in the inside changing rooms. They then all assembled in the gym. Everyone was talking when sir blew a whistle making everyone cover there ears.

"Right the reason your in here and not out side is because its time for your yearly beep test" sir exclaimed receiving a groan from all the students.

He set the boys up first because they weren't enough room to do it all together. The girls sat at the side cheering for there boys to go. By the 12th beep there was only Robin, Alan, Will and Guy. Soon Alan and will came out leaving only Robin and Guy. Vaisey was shouting abuse at Guy, while the gang were encouraging Robin to keep going. Looking at Robin he made it look easy like he couldn't run out of breath. It was now getting faster and harder to get to the other side. Marian could see Guy tiring and knew he was going to loss soon; Robin seemed to have noticed this too.

"Guy, you might as well give up you aren't going to win" Robin smirked running

"And what makes you so sure?" Guy asked

"You ever done military training?" Robin asked

"No but what the hell has that got to do with this?" Guy replied

"Well I have a 4 day cross country run with only 8 hours sleep a night and if we stopped running in the day and got left behind we had to find our own way. You got no chance." Robin told him

"Not a chance" Guy said but seconds after he said it he released that Robin was right there was no way he was going to win because he had just missed the beep talking to robin.

"See Guy I wont just beat you in this I'll beat you at everything" Robin sneered at Guy and went to the gang to get congratulated

Now it was the girls turn, they lined up against the wall ready to run. After a while the girl dropped off in ones and two's, soon it was only Marian and Sarah. She may be a slut but she was a good runner.

"You know Robin's got a girlfriend?" Sarah asked

"Yes I do amazingly" Marian smirked

"Well obviously you're his best mate I'll have to find her and warn her to stay away from my man" Sarah exclaimed

"Well she says that as far as she knows he's the one that asked her out and dumped you because you're a slut" Marian smirked

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks causing her to miss the beep leaving Marian to win.

"Wait, your Robin's new girlfriend?" Sarah asked shocked

"Yes I am and take Robin's advise get a skirt that doesn't look like a skirt" Marian smiled walking over to Robin and hugging him and being congratulated by the gang.

"What made Sarah stop she looked surprised or something?" Robin asked when they were walking out to the field.

"Well I she asked me about your mystery girlfriend and I told her it was me she stopped. So then when we were finished I told her to take your advice" Marian smiled

"You are the best you know that right?" Robin smirked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**Right like to say a big sorry again because I haven't updated in ages. I've had darn exams they never stop. So here is your chapter hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**Chaz…x**


	8. GIRLFRIEND!

Marian collapsed on her bed after getting back from school

Marian collapsed on her bed after getting back from school. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" She shouted at the door

Edward stepped into the room looking nervous "Hey how was school" he asked trying to act normal.

"Okay how was work?" Marian carried on the conversation

"It was good……Erm Marian I want you to meet someone" Edward replied

"Sure" Marian said unsure

"Jess you can come in now" Edward called out the door

Seconds later a women with blond hair walked in smiling "Hi nice to meet you I'm jess" She exclaimed sticking her hand out.

Marian didn't like the look of this "Hi and why are you here exactly?" Marian aimed the question at her father.

"You see Marian dear Jess she's my girlfriend" Edward stammered

"WHAT!" Marian screamed "GIRLFRIEND! You've got to be kidding me she's half your age."

"Marian don't you dare talk to me like that!" Edward said firmly

"How could you even think you could replace her how dare you think that I would welcome this women with open arms and say hi I'm Marian come join my lovely family. I don't want another mum I just want the one I had." Marian said tears in her eyes.

"Marian she's not replacing your mother. No one could do that but I love Jess" Edward replied

"Love you said to me you couldn't love anyone but my mother! I leaving if you want me I'll be at Robin but only when you come to your senses" Marian told him grabbing a bag pout her wardrobe and sticking some clothes in it with her school books and bag. She pushed past her father and Jess and made her way down stairs

"Marian don't be so stupid come back here and talk about this" Edward called

"I'm not the one that's being stupid that's you" Marian replied before walking out the door.

Marian ran down the street tears pouring down her face she didn't stop until she got to Robin's house. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. Robin opened the door and smiled when he saw Marian standing there but it soon turned to a look of concern when he saw the tears running down her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Robin asked concerned

Marian Just collapsed into his arm sobbing. He held her and pulled her inside the house. He led her to the living room and sat them down on the sofa. He waited for her crying to die down so she could tell him what was wrong. Marian leant back a bit from Robin and looked at her hands. Robin knew it must have been something big because Marian never cried unless it was bad. Robin was now scared.

Robin put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes. He could see how upset she was from the look in her eyes. "You want to tell me what happened?" Robin asked gently not wanting her to cry again.

"He's got a girlfriend" Marian said quietly

"Who has?" Robin asked confused

"My Father. Some tart half his age called Jess" Marian exclaimed

"Marian what's so bad about that if it makes him happy" Robin questioned

"And what about me! Am I not allowed some happiness? I've always done everything he wanted. I think I'm allowed to be selfish about this one thing" Marian exclaimed. She looked down at her hands tears in her eyes once again "I don't want a new mum" Marian said quietly hoping Robin wouldn't hear but he did.

"Marian look at me" Robin told her making her look him in the eye "No one could ever replace your mother and your dad knows that. He just thinks that he is doing the right thing. He is most likely lonely. You might even like her. Did you give her a chance?" Robin asked

"Why should I? All she's after is his money I bet you. Why would a women like her want my dad one reason and one reason only" Marian yelled

"If she is a gold digger then will find out okay. I promise you just give her a chance and if you still don't like her then. Tell your father okay?" Robin reasoned

"Fine but can I stay here tonight because I don't want to go home tonight?" Marian asked

"Sure. I see you had time to pack a bag somewhere in your argument" Robin smiled

"Well you know me I can do two things at once" Marian smirked

"There's that smile I love so much" Robin smiled "So how about we get changed and go meet the gang at the camp" Robin asked

"Okay" Marian smiled.

Robin stood up and stuck his hand out for Marian to take which she did. He pulled her up and she came closer than he thought she would, not that he minded. He smiled and pecked her on the lips. He then kept hold of her hand and led her up stairs to get changed.

oOo

Now everyone one was sitting in the camp and Robin was explaining about his new plan to get back at the black knights.

"So I was thinking to get the Black knights in real trouble we could maybe put some lovely posters to show how much we love Guy and Vaisey" Robin smirked

"O I like this idea" Paula exclaimed

"So who's in?" Robin asked

"Were in" Paula smiled indicting to her and Alan

"I'll take any chance to get on Guys nerves" Marian answered

"Course were in" Will smiled

John and Alice nodded. Robin turned his attention to Much and Dean.

"Well some ones got to be there to make sure you don't get caught" Much sighed

"Then it's settled round mine this weekend and will get this show on the road" Robin smiled

oOo

Robin and Marian where getting ready for bed and something had been playing on Marian's mind since she came back from camp.

"Robin?" Marian started Robin looked up from what he was doing and looked at her "Where are your parents?"

Robin looked down then back up at her. He'd been waiting for this "There on a business trip for 3 months" Robin exclaimed

"So you're here on your own?" Marian questioned

"Yep" Robin smirked

"Why didn't they take you with them?" Marian asked

"Well they'd be going from country to country and well they gave me the option of either going with them or coming back here. I choose to come here because I missed the gang. And you" Robin explained

"But who takes care of you?" Marian asked

"Well you know Richard King the head teacher at our school?" Robin stated and Marian nodded "Well My dad was friends with him so he makes sure I'm alright pops round sometimes. And as for the money mum and dad send some every week to pay the bills" Robin smiled

"Wow wish I lived here" Marian smirked

"Well why don't you?" Robin suggested

"Robin I can't live in your house imagine what my father would say"

"Well you know this argument that's going on with him at the moment say you'll try and get on with Jess if he lets you have your space and move in with me" Robin explained

"That could work" Marian hugged him "You are the best" Marian smiled kissing him hard on the lips. They broke apart and Marian smiled and grabbed her night clothes from her bag. She made her way to the bath room to get changed. By the time she came back out Robin was in a pair of pajama bottoms on and was shirtless. Marian smiled and jumped into the bed soon followed by Robin. The snuggled up together and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow would be a trying day.


	9. Arguments And Ideas

Marian woke up the next morning in Robin's bed to find him gone

Marian woke up the next morning in Robin's bed to find him gone. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the smell of bacon. She walked into the kitchen and saw Robin standing over the oven cooking bacon. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Morning beautiful" Robin smiled

"Morning handsome" Marian replied

"I thought I'd cook you breakfast. It's almost done so go sit down"

Marian walked over to the table and sat down. A few minutes Robin walked over with a plate fall of food and placed it in front of her. He then walked back to the counter to pick up his. They ate breakfast then Marian ran upstairs to get dressed. She came back down wearing her uniform but today she had decided to wear skirt as it was nice. Robin starred at her legs.

Marian shook her head and "Go get dressed or will be late" Marian told him. It seemed to make him snap out of it. His gave her a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to get dressed.

10 minutes later and they where out the door and on there way to school. They met the gang at the front gate and made there way inside. On there way in they bumped into the black knights.

"O look it's the outlaws." Vaisey smiled

"O look it's the hobbit and his dogs" Robin replied Making the gang laugh

Vaisey was about to reply when the bell went the gangs just glared at each other while going there separate ways to form. When the gang arrived there they sat down and talked as usual.

oOo

School that day went fine but now it was time for Marian to face her father. Robin and her made there way to her house. Marian put her key in the door and opened it. When she got in her father ran up to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked her angry

"At school" Marian answered

"I mean last night anything could of happened to you me and Jess were so worried" Edward exclaimed

"Why was she worried she doesn't even know me. Maybe she was worried that you'd get rid of her if I didn't come back. I told you when I left I was staying at Robins" Marian sneered

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady" Edward ordered her "Now get to your room"

Just as Marian was about to argue, Jess came in the door carrying a suitcase.

"O Marian your back thank god. I was so worried" Jess smiled

"Why do you have a suitcase?" Marian questioned

"O well she's moving in. weather you like it or not" Edward replied

"That's fine with me" Marian replied with a smile

"Really?" Edward asked surprised

"Of course she moves in here and I move into Robins. That's fine where a whole 2 streets away" Marian smirked

"What? You are not moving in with Robin" Edward ordered

"Then she is not moving in here" Marian countered

"As long as you are under this house you will do as your told young lady" Edward shouted at her

"Well then I won't live in this house! I am going to live with Robin weather you like it or not! As you put it" Marian screamed at him. She then pushed past him and went to go pack.

Edward went to go after her only to be stopped by Jess "let me go. Have a girly chat" She kissed Edward on the cheek and ran up the stairs to talk to Marian. Edward turned to Robin who was standing in the door way looking very uncomfortable.

"What the hell do I do now?" Edward sighed

"Well why don't you give Marian some space let her stay at mine." Robin carried on before Edward could argue "I'll make sure she's safe. Then when I think she's ready I'll set up a meeting just the two of you. So you can talk about this." Robin suggested

"I just don't get why she doesn't like Jess she's such a nice women" Edward Exclaimed

"She thinks your trying to replace her mother. And well no offence but she thinks that all she wants is your money" Robin explained

"O no. she is not getting any of my money. In my will I leave everything to Marian and that will never change. She's my life." Edward replied shocked

"Well you need to tell her that. Look I know you love Marian and you'd do nothing to hurt her but give her time to think it through." Robin reasoned

"Well I'm not the only one that's fallen for her am I now?" Edward grinned Robin looked at the floor "I knew from the day you two met you were meant to be. Marian doesn't know I know either. I can tell I haven't seen her smile like that since her mother died." Edward sighed

"You miss her don't you?" Robin asked sitting on his step

"Is it stupid of me to want another woman in my life to stop me from being lonely?" Edward questioned

"No it's not but I think Marians fed up of doing want other people want. She isn't selfish at all. I think this just pushed her to far" Robin explained sadly

"I know she's gives so much. Maybe I expect to much of her. I just want her to have a future" Edward replied

"I know that. But maybe she can make her own one"

_Meanwhile…_

Marian was stuffing all her things into suitcases. She heard some one open the door.

"I don't care what you say dad I'm leaving" Marian said turning around "O Jess it's you" Marian said surprised

Jess shut the door and glared at Marian "You listen to me you little brat. I will be with your father weather you like it or not. You carry on like this and I'll just have to convince your little daddy that you need to go to boarding school. Your not daddy's only girl anymore so get over it. Now stop complaining or I'll have to go and make your fathers life very tuff. I don't care weather you go or you stay just don't get in my way. Got it" Jess threatened

"I know what you're like just a gold digger. Well you're not getting anything because I will prove to my father that you are nothing more than a common whore" Marian spat shutting her suitcase and shoving past her. But Jess grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"You better watch what you say young lady" Jess sneered

"No it's you that better watch your mouth" and with that she walked down the stairs and handed her bag to Robin. She turned to her father kissed him on the cheek. "You know where to find me when you come to your senses" Marian smiled. She then turned to Jess and glared at her. With that she left with Robin, who gave Edward and apologetic smile. Edward nodded at him as he left.

oOo

Later that night Robin and Marian were curled up on the sofa watching a film when something popped into Robin's head.

"Marian what did Jess say to you when you where in your bedroom?" Robin asked

"She said that if I didn't start behaving she would get my dad to send me to boarding school and she basically told me she was after his money. I just need to prove it to him" Marian sighed

"Will figurer it out" Robin said hugging her close.

"I hope so" Marian exclaimed


	10. Plan's and Grow up!

It was Saturday before Marian knew it and still her father had said nothing to her

It was Saturday before Marian knew it and still her father had said nothing to her. She was upset about it and what made it worse was that Guy kept texting her asking her when she was coming home. How the hell he found out that she weren't at home she would never know.

Marian was lying in Robin's bed not wanting to get up knowing she had to as the gang were coming round to put Robin's plan into action. Marian knew something would go wrong but they always seemed to get away with it. She decided to lay there for a bit longer.

Robin on the other hand had a great idea on how to get Marian out of bed. He walked back into his bedroom and walked over to Marian side of the bed he bent down to her level and kissed her on the lips. Marian responded to the kiss and opened her eyes. When they pulled apart she had a massive smile on her face.

"Well if I get woken up like that every morning I'll lay in more often" Marian smiled

"O really because I was thinking that maybe it was time to get out of bed" Robin smirked

Marian only had one thing to say to that "Make me"

"As you wish" Robin shrugged he jumped on top of her and started to tickle

Marian started to squeal and jumped out of bed "Fine but I get the shower first" Marian smirked running into the bathroom.

"Can't we share?" Robin asked

"In your dreams" Marian smirked from the door

"Every night!" Marian stood there opened mouthed while Robin just smiled.

When Robin and Marian were both dressed they decided to sit and watch the TV. After about half an hour there was a knock at the door. Marian jumped up and skipped over to the door to Alan and Paula who had bags of things.

"Hey come on in Rob's in the living room" Marian smiled

Soon the whole gang where there sorting out there plan. Marian was sorting out where they were going to put the posters in the school when her phone went off in her pocket. She looked at it _Guy_ is what it read. She got up and walked out the room. She picketed up.

**Hello?**

_Marian! _

**Guy what do you want?**

_I was wondering why you haven't been at home?_

**Why is it any of your business?**

_Well it's just that with me living in your house I was wondering when you'd be back?_

**What? Why the hell are you living in my house?**

_I thought you knew my mum is going out with your dad_

**You've got to be kidding me… well for your information I am not coming home ever! And you can tell my father that!**

With that she slammed the phone down. Now she was really agree not only had her father tried to replace her mother with a gold digger but that gold digger just so happened to be Guy's mum. Marian sat at the bottom of the stairs with her head in her hands. Robin walked out to see Marian sitting there. He walked over to her kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Robin asked concerned

"My dad. You know Jess" Robin nodded "Well to top off her being a gold digger she's also Guys mum. Which means he living in my house" Marian explained

"You're kidding" Robin exclaimed. Marian just shook her head "Well then it's settled your staying here for good."

"Robin I can't your parents are going to come back at eventually and there not going to want me here and…" Marian was cut off by Robin

"Marian your like a daughter to my parents they wont care you being here you basically lived here before I left anyway. So your staying" Robin argued

"Robin what if we get in an argument and don't want to see each other. You know what were like when we argue." Marian countered

"I do have spare rooms. And I can't stay mad at you for long anyway" Robin smirked

"I better tell my dad…o wait already told guy to tell him" Marian laughed

"What did you actually tell Guy?" Robin enquired

"Well he asked me when I was coming home and when I found out that he was living there I told him that I was never coming home and to tell my father that. Maybe that was a bit harsh Marian explained

"Its guy the only thing that would be too mean would to be good to him" Robin laughed

"Hey you are you going to chat away or are we actually going to do this prank" Alan called from the living room.

"Were coming!" Robin shouted back

Marian made her way back in while Robin stood there for a bit processing what had just happened. _I am going to have to pay Gisborn a visit _Robin thought. 

_oOo_

It was now Monday morning and the gang were out side the school at 6:00am, as Alan's complaining had reminded everyone.

"I ain't being funny or anything but why did we have to get up at 6:00am?" Alan complained again.

"Because by the time were finished will be able just to come back out here then go in like we just arrived" Robin explained for the 10th time

They all ran into the school with the posters and split up to go separate places. Half an hour later and they where all back out side school, just as the teachers arrived. They all ran down to the café down the road for breakfast then headed back up to the school. To see how the students liked there work. They walked in the school gates and sat down under a tree. With in 10 minutes student were walking back out side the school laughing. Guy and Vaisey walked through the gate to see everyone pointing and laughing at them. They found out as soon as they walked through the school gates. There all around the school walls was posters of Guy and Vaisey wear dresses and make up. Then under it said _what a woman!_ The gang walked in and laughed at the work as if it was the first time they'd seen it. Vaisey on the other hand turned to them red with anger.

"LOCKSLEY!" Vaisey screamed storming up to him.

"Why hobbit you do not have to shout I'm not deaf" Robin smirked "And may I say you look lovely in a dress ever thought of wearing one to school?" Robin joked

"You are responsible for this" Vaisey accused "How dare you do this? You don't know what you just started"

"Actually I think I do." Robin sneered back

"This is war Locksley" Vaisey declared

"Would want it any other way" they turned to walk off when Marian Shouted

"O Guy" He turned to look at her "Tell your gold digger mother that she don't have to worry about me ruining her plan because I am not coming back home" Marian smirked

Guy stormed up to her "What did you call my mother?"

"A gold digger or didn't you hear me?" Marian shouted a bit loader

"How dare you…you little bitch" Guy went to hit her but Robin grabbed his hand

"Touch a hair on her head and you will need a hospital bed" Robin threatened

Guy turned and hit Robin in the stomach. Guy didn't expect Robin to recover so quickly. Robin turned around and blocked his punch. "You want a fight lets do it off school grounds." Robin told him

"Fine north park 4:30 today" Guy sneered at him

"See you then" Robin replied

With that Guy walked off. Robin turned to the gang. They all looked surprised accept Marian who looked…angry?

"Maz what's wrong?" Robin asked

"You are actually going to fight him?" Marian asked

"Well off course I am not going to chicken out" Robin replied

"It's not about that is it though it's to show how tough you are? How manly you are." Marian argued

"No its not he almost hit you Marian I am not going let him get away with it" Robin argued back

"If you where the bigger man you would leave it. Fighting just leads to people getting hurt." Marian said sternly

"Come on Marian" Robin called after her as she walked off. He ran after her, grabbing her arm turning her around "Maz please. I don't need to see you how manly I am you already know" Robin grinned

"Grow up!" Marian replied and walked off from him.

**Right want to say I'm so so so so so sorry for the big delay I have been swamped with homework and not to forget my job. It's been hell. I will try to update more. **

**Well next chapter – the fight will Marian forgive Robin? Will Robin fight Guy? **

**Please tell me what you think?**

**Chaz..x**

5


	11. NO! and The Truth

All through the day Robin couldn't stop thinking about what Marian had said

All through the day Robin couldn't stop thinking about what Marian had said. Part of him was annoyed that she didn't stick by him but then the other part of him knew she was right and he hated it. He was in his last lesson and by now everyone in school had heard about the fight. Robin knew that if he fought Guy then he would lose Marian but if he didn't he would lose his reputation. By the time the bell went Robin knew what he was going to do. So he made his way to north park.

Marian grabbed her stuff and made her way out of school. She hadn't spoke to Robin since there argument. Marian knew that Robin was only trying to protect her but she didn't want him getting hurt because of her. She realised either way Robin would get hurt because her not standing by him hurt him emotionally but fighting Gisborn would hurt physically she didn't know which was worse. Marian decided that she would stand by him either way because she knew he would do what he believed was right.

Robin and the gang walked up to the hill and saw Guy standing there with his gang.

"So you decided to show up then?" Guy sneered

"Well I am not like you" Robin smirked back

"Where's your bitch of a girlfriend? Not here to support you?" Guy smiled back

"She's…" Robin started but was interrupted by Marian

"I got caught up. I stand by Robin in everything. Especially when it's to do with cleaning up dirt like you" Marian smiled

"Actually I came here to say I am not going to fight you" Robin said as every ones mouths hung open.

"You to scared to fight me then?" Guy smirked

"No if I was scared I wouldn't have turned up at all. I am not going to fight you because that would put me down to your level and I am higher than that. Plus you've been humiliated enough today. Kicking your ass would just make it worse" Robin explained

"Why you little!" With that Guy lunged at Robin but Robin pushed Marian out the way and jumped over him.

"I told you Guy I am not going to fight you" Robin shouted at him

Guy turned and tried to punch Robin but once again he missed. Guy through punches and kicks but every time Robin would block or dodge it. Guy stood up to his full height and pulled out a knife.

"Robin!" Marian screamed as Guy lunged for Robin. Marian went to run in the way but was pulled back by the gang. Robin jumped up kicking Guy's hand and the knife flew out of it. Guy looked at Robin with amazement. He was never this good before he left. Marian also looked at Robin with shook. She made a mental note to ask him about that later when they got home.

"It's over Guy" Robin said walking away with Marian and the gang.

Marian turned back to look at Guy when she noticed Guy running towards Robin. "NO!" She screamed jumping in the way. Robin turned to see Marian laying on the floor her side bleeding.

"No" Robin dropped down by her side "Some one get an ambulance" he shouted

He turned to see Guy white in the face at what he had just done. Robin saw red. He jumped up from Marians side and Charged for Guy. Knocking him to the floor but instead of beating him to a pulp he kept him there. Djaq and the girls where by Marian keeping her conscious. The boys where making sure Robin didn't kill Guy and that known of his friends tried to help him. Soon the ambulance and police were there. The Ambulance taking Marian off and Guy was being taken away in a police car. The hand cuffs oddly seemed to suit as if they were made for him. Robin was in the Ambulance with Marian taking her to the hospital. Her Father had been called and was meeting her at the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Marian was taken into surgery while Robin stood there pacing the hall way. Robin had been there for about 5 minutes when a very worried looking Edward came down the corridor with none other than Jess and Guy! Robin couldn't believe this.

"Robin where is she? How is she?" Edward asked panicked

"She's in surgery they said she's doing fine. But what the hell is he doing out side bar let alone in this hospital asking how Marian is." Robin sneered at Guy

"He was worried about her" Jess replied "he said it was an accident

"An Accident! You tired to stab me and Marian just happened to get in your way. You don't care who gets hurt as long as you get what you want. You should be locked away for good" Robin shouted at him.

"Robin! Stop it" Edward ordered

"Why should I he almost killed your daughter! And the girl I'm in love with!" Robin shouted

"Your not even related to her you shouldn't be near here" Guy sneered

"Don't you dear say that! You're the one that shouldn't be here. I am her boyfriend and best friend I have known her longer that you have been in Nottingham. You say you love her but you wouldn't have done this if you did" Robin countered

"I was aiming for her I was aiming for you. You're the one that should be in there not here. Why couldn't you just stay away" Guy stepped forward

"Because I love her" Robin shouted

"Yeah well if you hadn't come back none of this wouldn't of happened" Guy explained

"If you weren't a bully this wouldn't have happened" Robin shouted back

"STOP IT NOW!" Edward shouted "My daughter is in there fighting for her life. That girl means the world to me and because of me she is in there. If I had listened to her she would be at home happy and fine. But because I am an old fool she isn't." Edward cried

"No baby we all care about her" Jess said putting a hand on his shoulder

"How can you say that?" Robin asked

"What do you mean?" Jess asked standing up to face Robin.

"You say you care about her but you threaten her and all you care about is if she dies so you can have her inheritance." Robin explained

"When did I threaten her?" Jess smirked

"The day Marian came to live with me. When's he went to pack her things you had a 'talk' with her. You told threatened to send her to boarding school if she didn't behave" Robin smiled " and by the way Edwards leaving all his inheritance to Marian so you wont get a penny of it"

"Jess is this true" Edward asked

"They way she's been behaving she deserves to be sent to boarding school. She was acting like a spoilt brat. Just because she wasn't daddy's little girl" Jess explained

"No one threatens my daughter" Edward said standing to his feet "Robin is right Marian is receiving all my money no matter how much she may dislike me at the time. So if you still wish to be with him then so be it but either way you won't see a penny"

"O you stupid old fool you really believed I liked you well here's a news flash I don't so get over it" Jess sneered

"Well then good luck finding Guys bail money because I'm taking mine back." Edward smiled

Just then Marian was bought out of surgery and taken to intensive care. The doctor explained that she will be fine and if she continued to improve then she should be allowed home the next day. Robin would make Guy pay for what he had done.


	12. The Note

Marian had gone home three days ago and that was the last time she had seen Robin. Robin didn't actually know what to do. He blamed him self for all this happening. If only he didn't have to fight Guy then Marian wouldn't have been hurt. Maybe it would have been better if he had stayed away. But then Marian still wouldn't have been happy. He was just so confused. He couldn't face her when she was stuck in bed.

Marian was worried about Robin. She knew Robin all to well. She knew why he hadn't come to see her. It was because he blamed himself. She knew he hated to see her like this. She was angry with him but also grateful as he did as she wished. He didn't fight Guy. She needed to see him but every time she tried to call him he wouldn't answer.

Robin sat out side Marians house looking at her window. It was late and he knew she would be sleeping. He climbed though her window and smiled at her peaceful form. He knew this would be the last time he saw her for a long time. She had to understand. Robin needed to do this. With Guy now away from Marian and her safe with the gang. He knew he had to finish this once and forever. The only thing he regretted was having to leave Marian. He really did love her. But he had to do this himself. He placed his jumper he knew she loved down and placed his tag with it. Then he laid down the letter. He walked over to her and kissed her head. Then made towards to the window. With one last look he was gone with the wind.

Marian woke up the next morning to see a pile of things next to her. She sat up and finally noticed the pile was Robins jumper and tag. Also a note on top of it. She was confused but she didn't like the look of this. She opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear my maiden Marian_

_For all that had happened I am not sorry. Then only thing I am sorry is that you got hurt. Also that I have not been completly honest with you._

_A few days after you moved in i got a phone call saying that my father was missing. I don't expect you to understand But I need to find him. I leave you my jumper and tag to show you this isn't goodbye forever only for now. Keep the fight going and don't you let anyone tell you what to do. Tell the gang they have dont a great job and I will miss them but i have to do this. I have to do this alone. I will see you all again. O and Marian I LOVE YOU! i never got to tell you in person but i really do. I shall send letters and all i want is for you to be happy. Have a great time and don't change for anyone. _

_With all My love_

_Robin _

_x_

By the end of the letter Marian was in tears. She did understand why he had left. Robin always felt he had to fix things. She picked up the tag and put it round her neck. She then grabbed the jumper and hugged it, taking in the scent. She knew he would be back and she would wait.

**Right i know this is like a really sudden end but i will write a squeal its just i've got two other fics and a ton of coursework to finish.**

**tell me wot you think!!**

**Chaz...x**


	13. Knight in Shining armor

**Okay by special request I have updated this story! It may take me a while to update as I'm doing my GCSE's this year 59 days left of school for me. So I will update when I can just keep reminding me to update and I will! Thank you for reading here it is the next chapter or the next part of my story! Love you all!!**

Marian was woken by her alarm going off but she couldn't quite reach it. She stretched her arm out to try and reach it but ended up falling out of bed. She groaned and got up hitting her alarm so it would shut up. She walked over to her mirror. She groaned at what she saw. _Why do I always look worse when its the first day back after my holiday? _Marian thought to herself. Sighing she walked over to her bathroom to get dressed.

Once she was dressed she came back in to her room and sat in front of the mirror. On her table was the tag that Robin had left her. He had left a year ago now. She found it hard to be away from him again. She would get a letter from him every week. He would tell her what was going on and where he was. He hadn't wrote in a few weeks but in his last letter he had said he was getting close to finding were his parents were so he might not be able to write for a bit. She missed him and hoped he'd come back soon. School was not the same with out him epically with everyone coupling up around her. Then there was Gisbourn; he'd been away for 9 months and come back. He hadn't changed much at all. Marian just kept her distance from him.

Sighing she put on the tag and stood up. She grabbed the jumper he left her on the way out and shut the door. As she came down stairs she saw that breakfast was on the table and a note next to it. Sighing she picked up the wrote already knowing what it would say.

_Dear Marian _

_Sorry I had to leave early some things to do. Here breakfast hope you have a good day at school. _

_Love you _

_Dad x_

He was always gone before she got up ever since she got back to full health. She knew he felt guilty for not believing her about Jess. He spent all his time at work. Marian didn't really mind any more it gave her time to herself. She normally went to the camp and sat there thinking back on all the memories.

Once she finished her breakfast she went to the hallway to grab her bag. She hated going back. She had just finished her Easter holidays. Now all she had left to do her exams. All her teachers were telling them to revise. Marian had done so much revision she had nothing better to do. She would hang out with the gang on weekends but in the week she would sit in her room and cover her floor in revision material.

She hadn't realised how early it was. It much only be about 7am and school didn't start for another hour. Sighing she decided to walk through town. To waste some time. The winter air was chilly against her skin. She had forgot how scary the town was in the morning. There were men standing around in groups. They kept looking at her smirking.

"Oi sexy come speak to me" One of them called

Marian just ignored them and carried on walking. She turned down an alley that would lead her on to the street near the road. That would be more crowded and take her away from the men. She was half way down the alley when a dark figure appeared on in front of her. She turned to walk back but once again there was another dark figure. They both walked towards her.

"Now now girl you should listen when we talk to you" One of the men said

"Why the hell would I do that?" Marian replied sounding more confident than she expected.

"O fisty this one is. Good job there's two of us. Now if we do this the easy way no one will get hurt" The other said

The man grabbed hold of her and pushed her up against the wall the other went to reach for her trousers. Marian was stuck in place. Fear had taken over her body it was like her brain was telling her to fight back but her body wouldn't respond. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen. But suddenly the wait was lifted off her body.

"You ever heard of manners" Marian heard a familiar voice say

"Why boy this is none of your business" one man sneered

"O it is considering I don't like rapist. If a girl don't want you then you bugur off" The familiar voice replied

Marian's eyes were still shut; she was still to scared to open them.

"You asked for it boy" the man sneered

"bring it" He replied

Marian could her punches and kicks being thrown around but was unsure of who was winning. She sunk to the floor as the fear seem to make her legs go to jelly.

"Let's get out of here that boys mad" one of them said and Marian heard two pair of foot steps run away. Then she heard another pair come towards her.

"Marian? Marian?" the voice sounded worried and suddenly two strong familiar arms where around her hugging her. Her eye shot open quickly. Looking at the chest her head was in bedded in. She tired to look up but the arms had pinned her to his chest. She needed to see his face to make sure this was real.

"Robin?" She questioned

This seemed to loosen his grip on her and she lifted her head up to meet his pure green eyes. She couldn't help but cry. She didn't know if she was crying because of what just happened or because she was happy to see him again.

"Marian don't cry its all right there gone and I'm back. Your knight in shinning arm is here to save you" Robin joked

Marian hit him in the chest "Hey you don't always have to save me I can take care of myself"

"Yeah I complete agree with that other than the fact that you got attacked on your way to school" Robin smirked

"Hey this is the first time I've been in danger since you left. You must bring danger with you" Marian smiled

"Fine then I'll leave" Robin joked going to get up

"NO!" Marian shouted

"Hey I was only joking I could never leave you again. I've made that mistake twice no need to do it a third time" Robin smiled picking her up "Now do you want to go to school or would you rather go home and call you dad?" Robin questioned

"School I really don't need to tell my dad he would flip. Are you coming to school?" Marian asked

"Now Maz would I let my girlfriend who I've only just seen in over a year go to school and see all our friends with out me?" Robin grinned

"You forgot all the boys that look at me. Maybe you can get rid of them" Marian laughed walking off towards school

"What's there names and where can I find them? I'll kill them" Robin acted

"Now Robin, violence only leads to more violence" Marian stated

Robin ran and caught up with her stopping in front of her so he was facing her "You want to know what I've missed the most other than you?" Robin smirked

"What's that?" Marian raised an eyebrow

"This" And he bent down and kissed her

"I've missed that too" Marian sighed

"Come on we better get to school or will be late" Robin stated

"Since when have you cared if your late" Marian asked

"I don't I'd rather go home but we only have revision sessions so I can just muck around with Alan and annoy people" Robin smiled

"Some things will never change" Marian sighed shaking her head.

**Please review if you want me to update! **

**Chaz...x**


	14. Catch up

Marian and Robin walked through the school gates and made there way to the lockers. All the time Marian kept a firm hold on Robins hand. She was scarred that if she let go he was going to disappear again. She hadn't had time to ask him about his parents but she would ask him after school. Marian went to go to form but Robin stopped.

"What's wrong?" Marian asked turning to look at him

"I need to go talk with the head" Robin explained

"But.." Marian started but Robin stopped

"Don't worry, I'll meet you in form. I'm not going anywhere I won't leave you again I already told you that. So go to form I'll be there as soon as possible" Robin assured

"Okay but no running off promise?" Marian insisted

"Promise" Robin smiled kissing her and heading to the heads office

Marian sighed and walked up to form. She opened the door and made her way to where the gang were. She slumped into her seat and closed her eyes.

"Maz, you okay?" Paula asked

"Just give me a minute" Marian replied

"Okay" Paula said

A few moments later Marian opened her eyes to see the gang looking at her worried. Marian couldn't help but laugh. The gang looked at each other then back at Marian.

"Okay she's finally lost it" Alan laughed

"Sorry guys but your faces were just so funny. I'm fine really. Actually I'm great, fantastic ,brilliant!" Marian exclaimed

"Wow you haven't been this happy since Robin was here" Eve said

"O MY GOD! HE BACK AIN'T HE?" Paula shouted

Marian smiled and nodded her head. The girls squealed and hugged each other jumping around. The bell rang signalling the start of form time. The girls sat down when there form tutor walked in.

"Okay people! Settle down" he called out to get people to quieten down.

Once the class was silent he was about to begin the register when a knock came form the door.

"Come in" He shouted annoyance in his voice

"Sorry I'm late sir I had to talk to the head" Robin smirked

"Sit down Locksley. Every time you come back you disrupt my class" He complained

"I'll do my best not to disturb you any more" Robin promised and made his way to his seat next to Marian.

Form time went quickly and then they had maths. Mr Beveridge was happy until he saw Robin was back. He started muttering stuff under his breath. The whole lesson was spent going over what they had done in the past 2 years. He also gave out all the sheets they needed to do while on study leave. Robin sat there the whole lesson starring at Marian and making her laugh. He been told off a lot and had to answer every question. Yet he answered them all with out even looking away from Marian. Beveridge was just getting more and more annoyed. When the bell rang for the next lesson Marian and Robin made there way to French which was bound to be fun.

In French they went through there coursework. While Robin worked with one of the teacher to catch up on it. But by the end off the lesson Robin had completed 4 pieces of the 5 he needed to do. All he had was an essay left to do and learn his role play piece for the speaking exam. Marian had already said she would help him with it, weather he'd need it or not was another question. When Break finally came the gang headed outside to relax. Once they were out side they all collapsed on the floor.

"So Rob when did you get back?" Will asked

"Erm about 4 this morning" Robin sighed

"And you came to school? Dude if I was you I'd still be in bed" Alan exclaimed

"Well I wanted to see my mates and Marian and I knew all you guys would be at school so the best place to find you" Robin smirked "Anyway we only have this week then study leave"

"Yeah I know it's great. I don't see why we have to be in this week anyway we might as well just start study leave now" Paula moaned

"Were only here to get all our study material. I'm just worried about the exams that are coming up. They give us our career options" Marian sighed

"Says the A* student" Djaq stated

"Hay your just as bad" Alice laughed

"Yeah the dummy's here are the ones that need to panic!" Paula giggled

"What about me I need to finish all my coursework in the space of a week" Robin smiled

"Don't worry your like a super genius. Your get it done" Eve shrugged

The group just laughed and carried on enjoying life being back to normal. Even though exams were coming they knew that no fun and all work would never work. Things where good but weather they could stay that way was another question.

oOo

Robin was sat in geography bored out of his brains. He couldn't pay attention. _Why did I take this class again? I could never stand it!I _Robin thought to himself. He looked around the class to see most of the students half asleep on the tables. Sarah was sat up front starring at him with that same smile. Robin just ignored her. Did she really think she had a chance with him after all he and Marian had been through. No chance at all. Robin smiled thinking about Marian. Being away from her for a year was too long. It was hard so many times he had just wanted to turn round and come home to see her but he couldn't. He knew she would ask him about where he'd been what had happened. He would tell her everything anything she wanted to know. He didn't want to keep any secrets. This morning when he had found her with them men all he could think about was keeping her safe. Something he had been unable to do while he was away. His top priority was Marian.

The bell rang bringing Robin out of his daydream. He shoved all his books in his bag and made his way to P.E. He knew this was going to be fun. Guy and Vaisey were in this class. Robin couldn't wait to kick there buts in what ever sport they were playing now. As he got to the changing rooms he bumped into Marian and the girls. Who where laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked

"O you'll see" Paula replied laughing as she and the girls entered the changing rooms to get ready.

The boy's went in and got changed. As they walked out they stood standing and talking to the girls. Apparently they had been put together. The girls were all giggling and whispering about something. The words 'I can't wait to see there faces' And 'This was a great idea Paula' was all the boys needed to know. Paula was known for her pranks and if she pulled one they couldn't wait to see. They were all talking when suddenly everyone burst out laughing. They turned to see Gisbourn's and Vaisey's once white shorts to now be pink and not just like pink but hot pink. Everyone was in fits of laughter. Even the teacher was having a hard time not laughing as he gave them both a pair of white shorts to put on. When Guy and Vaisey where finally back in normal kit. They were told they would be playing rounders. They were split into 4 teams so two games were going on at a time. Robin, Will, Alan,Much, John,Marian,Djaq, Paula, Dean and Alice where all on one team again Vaisey, Gisbourn and the other black nights.

The game started well with Robin's team fielding first. Robin was bowling with Will as backstop and Alan as first base. Marian Much and John were out fielding and Paula was on third with Alice on fourth. When they swooped the black knights had got a total of 14 rounders. Robin and the others where confident they could beat them. Epically with there rivalry. Robin was first up to bat and got a rounder first time. Next was Will who go to second safely. Djaq went next. The black knights not expecting Djaq to hit it that far because she was small moved in. But as soon as the bat connected with the ball it went flying round past them. Djaq got a rounder with time to walk to the last post. Next Alan went getting a rounder while mocking the other team by skipping to the last post. Marian went next hitting it and getting to forth as well. When John stood up to back the fielders mover out but even they didn't move far enough back John hit it and got a rounder by walking it. This carried on for the rest of the game and soon Robins team won 20-14.

Robin went back into the changing rooms and got changed then headed with the gang to lunch. Last lesson for everyone was a study lesson. Where everyone sat in the computer room finishing coursework or revising for the exams that started in 2 weeks time. Robin finish off his French coursework and his food and even finished one piece of his Geography. This was with the help of the entire gang. But with that done Robin handed them in and the gangs went there separate ways; promising to meet up again later.

Robin smiled as he walked home with Marian today had been a great first day back. But now came the hard part of telling Marian what had happened in the past year he had been away.


	15. Explanation

Marian and Robin walked into Robin's house. Robin walked over to the kitchen to get some drinks for them, while Marian walked into the living room. She dropped her bag on the floor looking around at all the familiar stuff. It was dusty as no one had been in it for a year. She took off all the covers that had been placed on the furniture.

"You don't have to do that. I would of done it. I just haven't had chance with getting back this morning then going to school this morning" Robin explained

"It's alright. We can do it now. Then we can get you sorted on that coursework" Marian smiled

"Okay if you say so" Robin shrugged. He watched as Marian walked around the room looking for something "Maz what are you looking for?"

Marian pulled off another sheet and smiled at her discovery. She pressed the a button and smiled when the music filled the room "Now we can start" She grinned

The danced around the room cleaning up and sorting things out. Once they had finished the living room they moved to the kitchen. They carried on till the had finished every room. They collapsed on Robins bed out of breath.

"Well that was fun. Now for your coursework. So lets start with the English. Then move onto the geography and then will do the rest." Marian started

"Can't we have a break. I've only had 4 hours sleep" Robin moaned

"Yeah and you can sleep when you have finished all your coursework or do you want to be the only year 11 still in school next week because he hasn't finished his coursework." Marian stated

"Fine lets get writing" Robin sighed.

The finished all his English coursework and all his geography while Marian started on his food for him he did his PE. Then when he finished that he started copying up Marian's results for his science coursework. He had agreed that he needed to do his science coursework exam tomorrow and his English speaking and listening. Marian wrote up 4 pieces of his RE coursework for him. After that they gave up and went down to the kitchen to eat. Marian sat at the counter eating a sandwich while Robin made both of them a hot chocolate.

"So it must be weird, I mean being back in this house on your own because before you left I was here. So got to be different" Marian stated

"Yeah it's quite and it fills empty but I guess that's just house it is. Well I won't be in here long so.." Robin trailed off

"What do you mean? You promised me you weren't going away again" Marian all but shouted

"Hey calm down. I'm not leaving okay. I'm just moving house" Robin calmed her down "I think its time I told you what's been going on while I've been away" He lead her into the living room and she sat down on the sofa while he started pacing the room.

"Robin you know you can tell me anything." Marian exclaimed trying to calm him down

"I know. Right well as you know I left after what happened..." Marian interrupted

"You mean after Guy stabbed me" Marian stated. She saw that he fiscally flinched at he words

"Yes, you got my letter and in it I told you I had to go because my parents had gone missing. That was true. Carter the son of one of the men my father works with called me and told me both his and my parents had gone missing. So me and Carter went to India where they were last seen. We asked around to see if anyone could tell me what had happened. I met this girl there who told me that they had been taken by a english guy just like me about a week ago. She told me that one of the men in the village up the road knew more. So I went to see him and he told me there were heading to Jerusalem. So me and Carter made our way there. It took us several months before we could find a way there. In the end we ended up working on this horrible boat. Once there we searched asking everyone if they had seen them. Finally after weeks some one told me and Carter that there was this English man living in a house up north so we made our way there. In the dead of night we broke in and had a look around. It was a massive house and guards were everywhere. So we made our way through the house checking as many rooms as possible. We were on the last corridor of the upstairs when we almost got caught but we escaped into this room. When we actually looked around the room we saw that it was full of boxes. The thing is they weren't boxes full of family things or moving things. They were full of drugs and weapons. We were shocked. We refused to believe our parents were anything to do with this so we moved to the downstairs. We knew it was dangerous but we had to know. When we got to the a door we could hear voices. On the other side. Once voice sounded oddly familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it until some said John. Then this John man said something about how much his brother Richard would hate him as he had his best friend as a prisoner. It was then that I figured out that he was in fact Richard Lionhearts brother"

"Wait you mean Richard as in our head teacher Richard?" Marian was shocked

"Yes. When he said Richards best friend I knew he meant my dad because he was always talking about how close they were. We now knew that my parents were here which properly meant that Carters were too. So we moved out to search for them but we couldn't find them. We made our way out of the house to re-think when Carter tripped over this like hatch thing. So we like kind of broke into it and made our way down into it. When we got down there it was like a dungeon with cages. There were all these different people in there. We were shocked and a little scarred. We looked in all these cages for our parents. It wasn't till we were at the end that we found them. My mum was so shocked to see me. She started crying saying she loved me so much but I had to leave before he found us. My dad told me to go home and tell Richard that he would know what to do. I refused told them I was not leaving them. But I couldn't do anything this time. So I promised them I'd be back for them. That I'd save them. We left unwillingly. Only to return a month later trained and plan ready. When we got down there we let everyone out but the alarm got set off and people were caught again. My parents were. I went back to help but John was there. I remember the words he said to me....

_

* * *

_

_Robin stood facing John and his two guards that held his parents. _

"_What do you want?" Robin shouted at him_

"_What I want is to show you that no one can stop me and those that try get punished" John shouted back._

_Then with his knife he stabbed Robin's mother. _

"_NO!" Robin shouted tears in his eyes_

"_Take him back to the cell and beat him" John ordered_

"_What about the boy?" the guard asked_

"_I think he's learnt his lesson" John smirked walking off_

_Robin ran over to his mother "Mum! Mum hold on I'll get help" He told her_

"_Don't worry honey every thing is going to be alright. Promise me that you will go back to England tell Richard what's going on. He'll know what to do" His mother told him_

"_I can't not with out you and dad! I need you!" Robin cried_

"_No you don't your stronger enough to take care of yourself. You proved that by coming here by freeing all them people. My strong boy. My little boy has grown up" She smiled stroking his face_

"_But I couldn't save you" He argued_

"_But you will save more people. Then you will have a life. Now go. And remember I will always be watching. I am so proud of the man you have become. Finish school then if you really want to go to Richard tell him that you want to help. He'll know but only when you finish school. Think what you will leave behind if you do. Marian all your friends" She coughed blood coming out her mouth. She was losing consciousness the last thing she said was "I....Love....You....My....Son" Then she was gone. _

_

* * *

_

...So here I am finishing school. Living my life." Robin finished his story with tears in his eyes.

Marian sat there in silence. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do. The only thing she could mange was "And what about after school?" Marian also had tear in her eyes. She had always been close to Robins parents. Especially after she lost her mother.

"Well I haven't decided. I mean how can I chose between the love of my life or my family. Then there's the fact I don't even know if my fathers still alive. Yet for the whole of my life I've been trained how to fight and defend others. But never to use it unless in self defence. I could never ask you to come with me because that would be putting you in danger and I could never go through that again. Not after what happened last year." Robin ranted

Marian stood up and walked over to him she put her hands on his shoulder making him look her in the eyes "Robin I can help you. You've been trained to take care of yourself and so have I. Now there must be a reason why your parents were taken but why I mean your parents were just security people like my dad..." Marian stopped and looked at Robin

"What?" Robin asked seeing Marian's expression change

"Robin my father has hardly been home since you left I mean he must have found out they were missing. Which means that maybe there's something more to there job." Marian explained

"What are you saying that they lied to us for all these years about there jobs. Yet my dad did have all these documents up in his office." Robin stated

"Whatever it is Richard and my dad know about it. Maybe we can help I mean you've been trained in fighting and so have I. It's like our parents have been making sure if anything was to happen to us that we'd be able to take care of ourselves." Marian thought pacing.

"That means Will's parents could be in on it. That's how we all met and Much. Do you think we should tell them?" Robin asked

"No lets talk to Richard and my dad first then we will decide what we do next" Marian reasoned

"Yeah because we could be wrong" Robin agreed

Marian sat down and sighed "When did life become so complicated?"

"When we saw that the world isn't all rainbows and daisy's" Robin said sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry. I mean about your mum. I feel like I've lost both of my families. My dads never home and could be working a secret job and then you were gone and your parents. The gang were great but nothing can feel the gap of a family and that was you and your parents and mine. I was just getting use to things getting back to normal." Marian explained

"Yeah I know what you mean but like my mum always use to say in all the darkness there can only be one small fire but if you give that fire more wood it will grow and soon there will be no more darkness and light." Robin smiled kissing Marian's head.

"What if there is no fire?" Marian asked

"There's always a fire for me as long as your there and I have hope" Robin smiled

"Well your not getting rid of me because I love you and I am not losing you with out a fight" Marian smiled

"Good because I love you too" Robin grinned "Now come on it almost eleven and you need to get home"

"Okay but can you stay at mine my dad probably won't even come home tonight and I don't want to be alone" Marian asked

"Sure. Just let me get some things for tomorrow" Robin replied

They went upstairs and Robin packed a bag while Marian picked up all the coursework and placed it in his school bag. They then made there way to Marian's. When they got there it was empty. Marian wasn't surprised. There was a message on the answer machine though.

Beep...

**Hey Marian **

**Your probably out with your friends so I just rang to say I won't be home tonight but will be home tomorrow afternoon so we can have dinner together. Anyway make sure I do all your work. I love you. Don't go to bed to late. **

Beep...

Marian gave Robin the _I told you so _look and walked up stairs. Once they were in Marian's room. Marian went and got ready for bed while Robin just changed his trousers and took off his top. When Marian came back in Robin was sat at her desk looking at all the letters he'd written her.

"I'm surprised that you had time to write to me with all what was going on" Marian stated sitting on his lap.

"Well I wanted to let you know that I was okay. Also to make you a bit less angry at me for leaving. I didn't want you doing what you did last time with Guy" Robin explained

"I wasn't angry at you. I understood and this time I knew your feelings for me." Marian smiled

"I'm surprised you kept all the letters" Robin smirked

"It made me feel closer to you. I missed you more than I thought was possible. After a week of you leaving I missed you so much that I ended up sleeping in your jumper because in my head it was like being rapped in your arms again. I would have dreams that you had come back and I would be so happy then my alarm would go off and I'd wake up alone. You owe me 4 alarm clocks." Marian told him

"Why?" Robin asked

"Because I got so angry at them for waking me up when I was in the happiest place and I throw them across the room and they broke. I didn't understand how I could miss you more than before then I realised that I before I didn't know that you cared for me so much. But I got over that I distracted myself with revision and homework and the gang. So every time I got a letter I'd sit and read it and leave it on my table for when I was missing you the most" Marian explained

"I'm sorry. I know your going to say its not my fault but I still want to say sorry. But I am not buying you any more alarm clocks. Although I do feel sorry for them. Come on I need sleep if I've got all that work to do tomorrow." Robin smiled

They both got into Marian's bed. Marian curled up to Robin and just before she drifted off to sleep she said "Welcome home Robin"

**Whoop! Don't we all love Easter holiday's and Robin Hood! I was so happy about Robin Hood being back on I had too write another chapter even if it is a really sad. I love this chapter for some weird reason I know what your going to say I'm a sad person but I promise that it will be more happy well I'll try sort of in one of them the world is against me moods. Well I'm rambling! I'm so hyper for no reason at all. Anyway! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME OR YOU LOVE ROBIN HOOD!! **

**NO REVIEWS THEN I'LL WRITE ANOTHER REALLY DEPRESSING CHAPTER. I MIGHT KILL ONE OF THEM! (Okay I couldn't do that because i'd be a hypocrite if I did that but I'll cry if I don't get reviews) **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chaz..X**


	16. The Truth

**Woop! I'm on a roll! Here's another chapter! Love me!**

Marian woke to her alarm beeping at her. Before she could get her arm across to turn it off it stopped. Marian then felt a pair of lips on her neck. She smiled. _So it wasn't just a dream!_ She thought to her self. She rolled over and looked into the perfect green eyes that she had just been dreaming about. She kissed him fully on the lips then buried her head in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. She wished that she didn't have to leave the bed because that would bring the reality of what was going to happen today real. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" She heard Robin ask

Lifting her head from its position she looked him in the eye "It's really happening isn't it. Our carefree lifes are over aren't they?" Marian questioned

"Not till the end of the School year remember. I promised my mother I wouldn't do anything till then. But I guess we have some questioning to do. I don't know about you but I think its time we knew the truth" Robin exclaimed

"Yeah we're old enough to deal with it. We aren't kid's any more" Marian stated

"I was thinking why don't we have Richard over for dinner tonight and then we can ask both of them. Also I think the gang should be involved it effects them too. Okay so what if some of them aren't involved we can't keep secrets from them there our mates. They need to know" Robin suggested

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. We all deserve the truth. Anyway none of the girls are going to let the boys out of there sight. Well when we get to school I'll go see Richard and invite him and you tell the gang to come round to mine. Then will get the truth" Marian agreed

"Well we better get up" Robin sighed

"Yeah we should" Marian said but both made no effort to move.

Marian put her head back in the crook of his neck inhaling once again. She was comfy until she heard her phone go off on her bedside table. Sighing she picked it up and put it to her ear.

(Marian normal, _Guy italics_)

"Hello"

"_Hi Marian"_

"Guy?"

"_Erm yeah I just wanted to know if maybe you'd like to meet up after school you know go for a walk or something. Before you think I've lost it I just want to show you that I've changed that I'm not that person. I'd rather be friends with you than not know you at all. So what do you say? It's okay if you don't want to I understand" _

"Erm... Guy after everything I don't know but maybe we can be civil to each other I

mean we can be friendly to each other and see how it goes from there. Anyway I'm busy after school today but thank you for the offer"

"_It's okay Marian sure we can do that. But erm can I just say I'm sorry about everything I've done to you and could you pass that onto Robin and the rest of them" _

"Sure bye"

"_Bye Marian and thank you for giving me a second chance"_

Once the line went dead Marian looked at her phone as if it was about to attack her. She didn't know if what Guy had said was true if he meant it but she didn't know what to say. She was always one to give people a second chance but the person that almost killed her and ruined her family. Could she really forgive him after only a year. Well it seemed like he had changed. He didn't push her to go out with him. She shook her head and looked at Robin who looked angry. She was about to say something but he just climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Marian sighed. Of course Robin wouldn't be happy he despised Guy with every fibre in his body. She would have to try to get him to understand. Before tonight. They needed to trust each other and stand together not be arguing over the past. She climbed out of bed thinking how a perfect morning had been ruined in the space of a phone call. She picked up her uniform and got dressed. She then put her hair up in a high pony tail. Robin return dressed but didn't look at her he picked up his bag and headed downstairs. Marian followed him and watched as he started to make breakfast. The tension in the air was so thick that you could almost see it. Marian groaned.

"Robin will you please speak to me!" Marian stated

"Why don't you just go talk to Gisbourn" Robin replied bitterly

"Why do you always do this when I talk to him Robin. He was only apologising! It's not like I turned and said Guy I forgive for everything I love you. Is it! We've been though so much Robin and yet it always comes down to this argument another boy. If I liked another guy don't you think I would of done something when you were away!" Marian shouted at him

"How do I know you didn't?" Robin questioned

"WHAT! ROBIN LOCKSLEY YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC BOY I HAVE EVER KNOWN I WAITED FOR YOU TO COME BACK AND NOW YOU THINK I'D CHEAT ON YOU! HOW DO I KNOW HAVEN'T CHEATED ON ME! ALL THOSE BEAUTIFUL GIRLS OUT THERE" Marian screamed by the end she was in tears.

"Marian I didn't mean it. I know you wouldn't cheat on me I promise you! I Love you way too much to ever do anything. Its just him he always the problem. You don't understand. He almost took the most precious thing in my life away from me. He almost took you. Marian if I lost you I would have nothing to fight for nothing left to live for!" Robin explained

"You don't think that I don't think the same. The whole time you were away each time I wouldn't get a letter you don't know all the things that were going though my head. I Love you so much it hurts when I can't see you. I promise I won't meet up with him unless I'm with you or one of the gang. Anyway I only said I would be civil to him" Marian exclaimed

"I'm sorry I over reacted I just really can't stand the thought of losing you again" Robin sighed hugging her

"It's okay. I won't ever leave you out of choice you know that" Marian admitted

"Good. Anyway there's only one beautiful girl in this world for me" Robin smirked

Marian laughed and kissed him but was interrupted by a knock at her door. Robin groaned and Marian just smiled at him and went to answer the door. When she opened it she found the gang there. She looked at them confused. But they all just said hi and walked in. When Marian entered the kitchen she got the same confused look from Robin.

"Not that I don't love you all but why are you here?" Marian asked

"Well we decided that we couldn't be bothered to meet at the normal spot and we guessed you two would be together so we thought we'd come see you. Also you weren't at the camp last night. Why was that?" Paula questioned

"They were to busy discovering each other again" Alan smirked

"Shut up Alan. Actually we needed to sort out some things. You'll find out tonight when you all come round here" Robin stated

"Sounds serious maybe you should tell us now" Will suggested

"Well we don't know the whole story yet so we can't not till tonight" Marian replied

The rest just nodded and every sat chatting till it was time to leave for school. Once at school Marian headed to Richards office with Robin. They knocked and when he answered they walked in. Richard looked up from the papers in front of him. His expression changed when he saw who it was.

"I'm guessing you told miss fitzwalter about your travels" Richard stated

"Yes he did and we want some answers not more lies. We are old enough and responsible enough to handle it" Marian exclaimed

"Yes I think it's time you knew the truth too but not now you have lessons to get to. When do you wish to do this?" he asked

"Tonight, at Marian's house" Robin stated

"Will Edward be there" he questioned

"That was the plan and so will the rest of our friends as this concerns all of them" Marian responded

"Very well I will see you tonight at 5. Now off to lessons" Richard ordered

With that they left and headed off to english were the rest of the group were waiting. They walked in as it was just them and there english teacher. Once Robin did his speaking and listening the rest of the gang said by and headed off to second period while Robin stayed and did his Science coursework exam. When the bell rang for break Robin met up with the gang and they mucked around like they did every break. As Robin and Marian knew this was most likely to be last time they would be able to be carefree and enjoy themselves together. They all headed off to there next two periods when the bell rang. Marian looked around in art thinking how everything she knew was about to change. She would never have a normal day again. She was scared. Her future depended on her exams but then she had this massive weight on her shoulders of know that once they were over she would no longer be a girl but a women going out in the world with her child-hood best friend; her school sweet-heart and possibly her friends. She was going into an unknown world. A world that had no dreams it was reality and what was bad was bad and the good was good; it was a black and white world. Full of secrets and deception. Then came the question could she survive in this world? Yes with Robin and her friends she could survive. No more dreaming this was the real world and it was full of danger.

The bell rang bring Marian out of her thoughts. She packed up the last of her things and walked out joking with Paula. They made there way to there last ever PE lesson. When they were changed they stood outside. They had a choice for there last lesson they could either play rounders or mixed football. The gang choose football just for the fact they could have some fun. They put it girls verses boys. By the end of the game the girls had won but only because they had cheated by detracting the boys. Once out of the changing rooms they ran over to the field for lunch. The boys mucked around throwing

things back and forth.

"It's hot today" Djaq exclaimed

"Yeah I'm boiling" Paula agreed

"Let me cool you down then" Alan smirked and squirted his water bottle at her

She screamed and picked up her bottle squirting it back. Soon it turned into a water fight and by the time the bell rang they were all dripping wet. They walked into form only to be told to go dry up. They all headed to the bath rooms.

"So Marian Robin told you what's been going on in the past year" Alice asked

"Yeah, he told me everything" Marian sighed

"I guess will find out tonight" Dean asked

"Yeah we all will" Marian stated

Once the bell went they all headed to there last lessons. When the last bell rang Marian walked over to her locker and picked out her PE Kit. Robin came up to her hugging her from behind. She turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Robin grinned at her.

"What are you grinning at?" Marian questioned

"What am I smiling at? Good question maybe it's the fact that I don't have anymore coursework to do. Also I just got off the phone with your father and guess where I'm moving into?" Robin smirked

"Are you serious your moving in with me!" Marian squealed hugging Robin "This is the best"

Robins mood suddenly shifted, his grin turned into a frown and his grip on her tightened. Marian knew that this meant Guy was coming over to talk to her. She turned in Robins arms and rest back against his chest. Guy stopped a safe distance away from her.

"Hey Robin I just wanted to say in person I'm sorry about what happened last year and welcome back" Guy explained

"Thanks. Where's Vaisey he wouldn't be too happy about you apologising" Robin retorted

"He's gone away with his father. I just wanted to say this before I leave" Guy explianed

"Go where are you going?" Marian asked

"I'm going to live with my father so this is goodbye" Guy put his hand out to shake

"I guess it is" Marian said shaking his hand as did Robin

"See you around" Guy winked before leaving.

Marian turned to look at Robin to see that he looked just as confused as she was. He shrugged and led her out of the school. When they reached Marian's she got changed and Marian's father drove them to Robins to pick up all his things. Once Robin had packed up all his things and placed them into the car. He locked the door and left his house for the last time. Once back at Marian's Robin placed all his stuff in Marian's room; Edward had agreed that Robin could stay in Marian's room as they had been for ages. Edward also knew about the dinner tonight as Richard had phoned him and explained.

Marian and Robin were in the kitchen preparing dinner while messing around. Everyone would be arriving soon and it was then that they knew that the mucking around had to stop and things would become serious. One by one people came and soon they were all sat round the dinner table. Food was served and light conversation flowed between everyone. Alan being Alan was making jokes and even Richard was laughing after hearing Alan's latest prank which did earn him detention but as he put it 'It was worth it'. As dinner came to an end the atmosphere changed between curiosity nervousness and confusion. They all made there way through to the living room. Once they were all seated Marian stood in front of them with Robin at her side.

"Right well now dinners finished its time to tell you why were all here. Last night Robin told me about his trip over the past year and it has raised questions that we feel need answering. That we all need to know the truth. So I'll let Robin tell his story and maybe you'll understand a bit better"

Marian went and sat down again while Robin recited what had happened just like the night before. Once he finished everyone was silent; not knowing what to say. Alan was the first one to speak.

"So your saying that our parents 'ave been lying to us?" Alan asked angry

"No just not telling us the whole truth" Robin sighed "Richard I think its time you explain to us what it is that our parents really do"

Richard stood up and Robin took a place next to Marian "Well first off I just want to say the only reason we lied to you was to protect you. Your parents are part of a group of people who investigate world wide crime. Such as drug operations and arms dealing. Robin the mission your parents were sent on was to deal with illgeal weapon selling to terrorist. That is when they were taken"

"So your saying your like agents of some sort" Will asked

"Yes" Richard replied bluntly

"Why the hell are you our head teacher then?" Alan exclaimed

"Like I said we lied to protect you. Your parents jobs put there families in danger. So the best option was that someone was there to protect you at all times. I volentered. It helped that you were all friends. You have all been trained in some sort of defence training so would have been able to take care of yourself" Richard replied

"What about our parents my mum?" Marian asked shakely

Edward was the one to replied "Marian"

"No I want to know. Did she really die in a car crash with Will's mother?" Marian pushed

Richard looked at Will to see if he was alright. To which his reply was a nod. Richard took a deep breath "No they did not die in a car crash. They were killed by Johnathen Gisbourn"

At this Marian looked at Richard with wide eyes "Guy's father killed my mother?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes, On this misson now they were taken and killed. Marian Will I am so sorry. We thought it best to keep you and will out of this" Richard tried to explain but Marian was looking at her father

"She died doing what she thought was right. I tired to stop her I did" Edward tired to help

"This has got way out of control we are close but we need something John will not expect" Richard sighed

"He wouldn't expect you to send a load of kid's" Robin stated

"Robin I can not ask that of you" Richard exclaimed

"Who said you would be asking" Paula stated

"Yeah you think we are going to sit back while one by one our family gets smaller?" Alan questioned

"I am not sitting here and letting them get away with this. They need to be stopped!" Djaq shouted

Everyone was nodding "So your saying you want to do this?" Richard asked

"I'm in"

"Same here"

"You couldn't stop me"

one by one they all agreed but when Marian said she would her father stood.

"No Marian you will not be part of this I will not allow it!" Edward all but shouted

"What! No I will help! I refuse to sit out while my friends and the only family I have left go out and risk there lives" Marian shouted back

"NO I've lost your mother I refuse to lose you too" Edward shouted

"It's what mum would have wanted! She would have wanted me to do what I believed in she always said to me do what you believe is best and thats what I'm going to do!" Marian stated firmly.

Edward looked at Marian and realised that he was not going to win "You know you are just as determined as your mother. I could never win with her either" Edward sighed

"Very well now that that is done. We must discuss somethings. This I a very dangerous thing your doing. So you need training. Everyday after school 5 til 7 training will be held in the gym. I will give Robin the keys. But you will not do anything till after your exams you still need an education" Richard ordered "Well with that I will leave you to think about this"

With that Richard left and Edward left them all the think about what had been said. Marian turned to Robin and looked at him "Well at least we know the truth" Marian sighed "How comes I don't feel any better?"

"Because maybe its not what we wanted to hear we wanted to hear that we had all been dreaming for the past for years and that we'd all wake up and the world would be all flowers and rainbows" Robin sighed

"I need some air" Will stated and walked out to the back garden

"I'll go speak with him" Marian said before going after Will

As Marian came out to her back garden she saw will sat on the swing looking at the sky. Marian walked over to him and sat next to him. She knew what was wrong with him the same thing that was hurting her was hurting him.

"I'm sorry Will I had to ask. I needed to know" Marian apologised

"It's okay Maz' I just always thought my mother died simply and now I know she did it to try and protect other people. I just feel so betrayed. Is it self of to not care about all them other people but to hate them because if they were not there I would still have her and me and my brother would have our mother." Will stated

"No I use to think that all the time. As horrible as it is I wish someone could take her place so I would still have her" Marian replied

"I just wish if she had to die that I could have been there to say goodbye and tell her I loved her" Will now had silent tears running down his face

"So do I. But you know they would want us to keep fighting keep going. Look at Robin he's been through so much and yet here he stands ready to fight. Your not alone Will you've us and most of all you've got Djaq. Now I say we get some sleep and then tomorrow we get up and face the world with a new reason to get out of school" Marian exclaimed

Will smiled at her "You make use sound like some kind of super hero team"

"Like when we were kids. I get to be the girl that turns invisable" Marian joked

Will laughed "Only if i'm the one that gets to make the cool gadgets"

"Totally. Just because we have this doesn't mean we can't have fun right?" Will asked

"Hey as far as I'm concerned I'm still a kid till I walk out them school gates for the last time" Marian smiled

Will and her made there way back inside and they all disused something and then they left Robin and Marian. Once Marian was sat in bed she started to think about how the day had changed so quickly. Robin laid down next to her "What are you thinking about?" Robin asked

"My mother always said that out of a bad day amoungst all the bad things there are good things too. So I was thinking about the good things. You moving in , Guy moving away, Vaisey gone, I finally know the truth and most importantly your allowed to share my room" Marian smiled

"Yes I like that very much too. Now lets get some sleep" Robin stated kissing her

With that Marian laid her head down on Robin's chest and the constant beating of his heart sent her to sleep.

**Okay right this took me about 4 weeks to right or something like that! So you better enjoy it!! **

**I loved writing this. My favourite part was Will and Marian's conversation. **

**Anyway love it hate I want to know! **

**Review**

**Please**

**Chaz..x**


End file.
